Infección en Konoha
by Meilyng-LoveU.H
Summary: Konoha se ve infectada por un mal experimento en la universidad. Dos civiles deberan sobrevivir en un centro comercial, que debajo tiene una cede especialista en esos casos/ Dos oficiales deberan buscar la cura, donde todo comenzó, Universidad Konoha. ¿Sobreviviran? ADVERTENCIA: SASUHINA Y NARUSAKU. EN PAUSA
1. El Comienzo de Todo

**Aclaraciones: UA, posibles occ, muerte de personajes.**

**Los personajes no son míos, son de Masashi-me-gusta-alargar-la-serie-porque-no-quiero-que-termine-Kishimoto.**

**La primera historia que subo aquí, espero sea de su agrado.**

**.**

**-S-M-$-**

**.**

Esta historia comienza un viernes en la noche, en una gran mansión muy bien equipada y decorada. Donde ahora, la hija del dueño de la casa realizaba una de las tantas fiestas universitarias que se llevaban acabo cada fin de semana, allí se encontraban jóvenes de distintos años y distintas carreras de la (UK) Universidad Konoha, que es una de las dos universidades más prestigiosas del país, la otra es la (US) Universidad Suna. En la mansión, las personas que allí se encontraban, estaban dispersas por todo el lugar; la sala de estar, la cocina porcelanada, el hermoso jardín con distintas flores exóticas y la gran piscina.

Bebidas alcohólicas iban y venían, la música en un volumen bastante alto retumba por el lugar, enviando vibraciones por las paredes y demás, mientras los presentes movían sus cuerpos al ritmo de la ensordecedora música y fumaban uno que otro cigarro. En las tantas habitaciones de la casa, varias parejas, se encontraban teniendo relaciones bajo los efectos del alcohol o drogas.

Fuera de ese ambiente tan animado, un grupo de chicos de segundo de universidad, que habían decidido no asistir a dicha fiesta, se encontraban planeando aguarles la fiestita. Estos chicos con mentalidades de niños ya estaban preparados, listos para entrar con pistolas llenas con algún líquido cómo, pintura refrescos y otras cosas. Se ocultaban en los arbustos y árboles frente a la mansión.

Con una señal de su supuesto líder decidieron entrar por la puerta principal… tocando el timbre. Una muchacha de cabellera negra hasta los hombros y con poca ropa cubriéndole, abrió la puerta recibiendo el ataque de los visitantes. Haciendo a un lado a la muchacha se adentraron al lugar el cual era un desastre puro, los pocos hombres que habían, estaban dispersos por el lugar, ebrios y dormidos, logrando de esa forma que les fuera más fácil a los chicos acabar con la dichosa fiesta.

Mientras que estos se quedaban armando lío, uno de ellos, un joven robusto de cabellera naranja, corte extraño y ojos del mismo color naranja. Subió las escaleras que daban al segundo piso, siguiendo el pasillo a la derecha, hacia una habitación en específica donde un par de jóvenes, se encontraban en pleno acto. Un chico albino de cabellos blancos y ojos de color azul muy claro, estaba acostado en la cama con una chica de cabellos y ojos rojos encima de él, sosteniéndola de las caderas ayudándola con el vaivén, de arriba hacia abajo.

Mientras ambos gemían por el placer de aquel acto, la puerta de la habitación donde ellos estaban; se abrió lentamente y sin hacer algún ruido, dejando pasar al chico de pelo naranja de antes, el cual sacó una cámara digital y comenzó a grabar en silencio a los chicos, luego de un rato detuvo la grabación y cambio al modo de tomar fotografía, tomando cuatro fotos seguidas de distintos ángulos, la chica pelirroja se percato al fin de lo que ocurría, rápidamente se levanto de donde estaba, comenzó a buscar sus ropas y a medida de que se las ponía, le gritaba a los chicos presentes:

-¿¡ESE ERA EL AMOR QUE ME TENIAS!? ¡YO TE AMABA SUIGETSU! Ojala te pudras en el infierno hijo de perra-le decía la chica dolida y enojada al albino para lo último escupirle en la cara, luego se dirigió al chico robusto y le dijo:

-¡ESCUCHAME! ¡Si esas fotos salen en Internet, la pagaras muy caro! Juugo ¡ME ENTENDISTE!-y también le escupió en la cara tomo sus lentes y salió de ahí dando un portazo.

-¡No Karin! ¡No es lo que parece! JAJAJA-se burlaba el peliblanco, se puso de pie arreglando sus ropas y choco las palmas y puños con Juugo. Suigetsu le quitó la cámara, vio el video y las fotos, para después comentar:

-Hmp, no es mi mejor ángulo, pero servirá-chocaron sus manos de nuevo y bajaron, entre bromas y risas, donde se encontraban los demás.

**.**

**-$-M-$-**

**.**

Fuera de la mansión, caminando por la calle hacia su casa, iba caminando Karin; que murmuraba y lanzaba maldiciones por lo bajo:

-¡Maldita sea! ¡Maldito Suigetsu! ¡Maldito Juugo! No lo puedo creer. ¡_Está me la pagan_!-

Karin estaba molesta, más que eso, estaba dolida e indignada nunca pensó que él pudiera hacer algo así. Pero ella estaba tan concentrada pensando en lo ocurrido; que no se percató de que cruzaba la calle y que por un lado se acercaba un auto, que impacto con ella lanzándola al pavimento unos metros más allá. Luego, del auto bajó un hombre algo mayor, de cabello largo y negro, ojos color amarillo dorado y piel extremadamente pálida, "_preocupado_"se acercó a la chica que había atropellado y le habló:

-Karin, ¿Estás bien?-.

La ojiroja que se reincorporaba lentamente bastante adolorida, comenzó a buscar sus lentes mientras le contestaba al hombre:

-Si, profesor Orochimaru, estoy bien. _Sigo viva-, _encontró sus lentes y que suerte, no se habían estropeado, se los puso para mirar mejor a la persona parada frente a ella.

-Hmp, si Karin, estás viva-dijo el pelinegro en tono lúgubre y burlón haciendo una pausa-estás viva pero, _no por mucho tiempo_-.

La chica de lentes lo miró extrañada por lo dicho, pero antes de decir o hacer algo, el profesor la golpeó con fuerza en la cabeza, con una palanca de metal. El ojidorado tomo a la chica, que yacía inconsciente, en sus brazos y la metió bruscamente en la parte de atrás de su carro. Después él se subió por el lado del conductor y arrancó sin dejar rastros ni testigos.

**.**

**-$-M-$-**

**.**

El profesor Orochimaru había conducido media hora, para detenerse en la Universidad Konoha. Estaba ansioso por llegar a su laboratorio y poder hacer su mayor experimento realidad, bajó del carro y sacó a la chica, que para estas alturas debería estar muerta ya que el golpe le abrió el cráneo y estaba perdiendo mucha sangre, la puso en su hombro sin importarle la sangre derramada y comenzó a caminar directo a su laboratorio. Al llegar a su destino, colocó a Karin en una camilla, que más bien era una mesa fría de metal lisa. Se quitó su chaqueta de cuero color marrón que traía puesta y se puso su bata blanca, se acercó al cuerpo inerte de la chica y colocó la mano derecha en la parte izquierda del cuello, revisando los signos vitales de ella.

-_Está muerta_, eso está bien-

Habló para sí, Orochimaru, luego caminó hacia los estantes que allí se encontraban y de estos sacó un frasco mediano, después caminó a su escritorio y sacó una inyectadota. Dejo ambos objetos sobre el escritorio, y de un cajón de éste tomó unas tijeras, se acercó a la muchacha y se dispuso a cortarle las ropas.

Comenzó por la falda negra que le llegaba a medio muslo, luego con la blusa de tiras finas color rojo y termino con las ropas interiores, dejando a la pelirroja completamente desnuda. El pelinegro caminó de nuevo a su escritorio y guardo las tijeras, después tomó la jeringa y la llenó del líquido que contenía el frasco. Se dirigió al cuerpo de la chica y la inyectó justo donde le había palpado antes para revisar sus signos vitales. Luego de eso espero 5 minutos. Y nada. No paso nada.

-¡Vamos, vamos! ¡Reacciona!-exclamaba ansioso, sin embargo nada ocurrió. El ojidorado se rindió; comenzó a lanzar todo lo que a su paso estaba, destruyendo así, medio laboratorio.

-¡Demonios! ¡Maldita sea! Tanto tiempo trabajando en esto y aún no logro _revivir a los muertos_-. Frustrado y enojado, caminó hacia una puerta que estaba más alejado de la camilla donde se encuentra el cadáver. Se asomó por la ventanilla de la puerta, y su semblante cambió a uno melancólico y triste mientras observaba lo que dentro del cuarto había. Caminando de un lado a otro dentro de esa habitación se encontraba una mujer, en realidad lo que antes fue una mujer.

**.**

**-$-F/B-$-**

**.**

Un pelinegro se encontraba contemplando una inyectadota preparada, mientras estaba sentado en la silla de su escritorio. Su rostro denotaba tristeza, preocupación e impotencia. Estaba tan metido en sus pensamientos que no se percato de que por la puerta del laboratorio entraba una mujer de cabello largo y negro, ojos marrón oscuro y debajo de ellos una ojeras muy marcadas, su piel era muy pálida y estaba vestida con una falda a la rodilla marrón, una blusa de botones beige y unas sandalias de tacón negras.

-¿Orochimaru? Ya estoy aquí. Reacciona-habló la mujer haciendo que el hombre reaccionara y volteara a verla con una sonrisa dulce en su rostro.

-Hola Kate ¿Cómo estás hoy?-preguntaba él, poniéndose de pie y dándole un beso, el cual ella respondió sin objeciones.

-Si, estoy bien ahora. No te preocupes-contestó ella luego de separarse.

Orochimaru miraba a la mujer parada frente a él, estaba más pálida de lo normal, sus ojos iban perdiendo brillo, sus labios estaban secos y pálidos, el cabello lo estaba perdiendo. Él estaba perdiendo a esa mujer que había estado apoyándolo siempre toda su vida.

-Tranquilo Orochimaru, todo estará bien-se notaba lo débil en su voz.

-Si claro. ¿Estas segura de que quieres hacer esto Kate? Aún estás a tiempo-trataba de hacerla recapacitar, un intento inútil de su parte, pues sabía lo terca que era.

-¡Shitón! Claro que estoy segura. Nunca antes lo había estado, cómo ahora-

Luego de eso se besaron otra vez, al momento de separarse ella se sentó en la camilla. Mientras el pelinegro tomaba la inyectadota preparada, se acercó a la mujer y con algo de duda y miedo insertó la aguja en su brazo.

**.**

**-$-F/F/B-$-**

**.**

-Tanto tiempo desperdiciado y aún no he logrado nada, Kate-habló el profesor mirando por última vez a la "mujer" dentro del cuarto.

Se giró para dirigirse de nuevo a su escritorio, pero al hacerlo, se fijo que la camilla estaba vacía. La chica pelirroja no estaba, lo cual significaba que su experimento había funcionado. En su rostro se iba formando una sonrisa orgullosa, luego comenzó a mirar a todos lados, llamando a la chica por su nombre y caminaba hacia la camilla.

Karin apareció detrás de él completamente desnuda. Pero se podía observar que ya no era la misma chica. Su piel era grisácea y sus pupilas, antes rojas, ahora eran vinotinto y alrededor era color negro. Debajo de sus ojos las venas resaltaban y sus labios se habían puesto de color negro.

El hombre se giró al sentir una presencia tras de él y allí la vio. Pero antes de pronunciar palabra, Karin mostró sus dientes y se abalanzó encima de aquel hombre tirandolo al suelo y comenzando a morderlo, devorando su carne y desbordando la sangre por todo el lugar.

Lo único que en ese sitio se escuchaba, eran los gritos de auxilio de Orochimaru, que cesaron rato después.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**¿Reviews?**


	2. Despertar Normal

**Aclaraciones: UA, Povs, posibles AP (alteración del personaje),**

**Muerte de personajes, lenguaje.**

**Genero: general, o sea de todo un poco. **

**Posibles Parejas: NaruSaku y SasuHina**

**Los personajes son de Masashi-me-gusta-alargar-la-serie-porque-no-quiero-que-termine-Kishimoto.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Pov. Chica 1**

Ya había comenzado a amanecer ¿Cómo lo sabía? Fácil, por la luz del sol que se colaba por la ventana y me daba directo a los ojos. Ya era hora de levantarme para ir a trabajar. Me giré hacia el lado derecho para mirar a mi acompañante; pero ese lado de la cama estaba vacío, fruncí el ceño, era extraño que estuviera despierto tan temprano, usualmente soy yo la que se levanta primero y lo despierta luego de hacer el desayuno.

Hice las sábanas a un lado levantándome de la cama y colocando mis pies descalzos en el suelo, así mismo comencé a caminar fuera de la habitación. No se escuchaba nada mientras avanzaba por el pasillo hacia las escaleras, cuando llegué al principio de éstas pude escuchar que estaban hurgando las ollas y los platos, pero no de una manera normal cómo lo haría yo al cocinar, si no de una manera brusca y frustrante.

-¿Será _**él**_?-me pregunté, pero al instante negué. Imposible, _**él**_ jamás entraría a la cocina a preparar algo, baje las escaleras, que estaban cerca de la puerta de la cocina, sujetándome del pasamanos, llegué a la puerta, tomé la perilla, la giré y la abrí. Cuando entre, la **sorpresa** y el **susto** se apoderaron de mí.

**Fin Pov Chica 1**

**Pov Chico 1**

Ya era de día, estaba seguro de eso, ya que el olor a café recién hecho se colaba por mis fosas nasales. Abrí los ojos y dejé a un lado las sábanas que me cubrían dispuesto a levantarme y dirigirme al baño de la habitación. Cuando salí me percaté de que todo estaba en silencio, lo que me pareció extraño ya que cuando _**ella**_ se levanta y va a la cocina, hace tanto ruido que se escucha aquí en la habitación y eso es lo que a veces me despierta. Me cambié de ropas rápidamente y bajé a la cocina. El lugar parecía desierto, el café estaba montado en la cocina sin que nadie lo vigilara, tome un guante y coloqué la cafetera a un lado, apagando la hornilla en el proceso.

Salí de la cocina y revisé toda la casa pero no había nadie. **¿¡Qué demonios!?** Pensé cuando deje de buscar por todo el lugar sin encontrarla, luego pensé **¿Y si le pasó algo?** Pero el ruido de la puerta abriéndose bruscamente y el sonido de lo que pudo haber sido un jarrón estrellándose contra el suelo, me sacó de mis pensamientos.

Me levanté súbitamente del sofá de la sala, ya que no me había dado cuenta de cuando llegué aquí, caminé hacia el pasillo que daba a la puerta principal que fue la que se abrió de forma brusca. Allí, parada en el marco de la puerta principal se encontraba _**ella**_, pero el alivio que sentí al verla se esfumó al momento de fijarme en la **expresión de su rostro**.

**Fin Pov Chico 1**

**Pov Chico 2**

El amanecer se hizo presente, yo ya estaba despierto, bañado y vestido. Ahora estaba en la cocina de mi apartamento desayunando lo que me había preparado. Algo fácil, un par de huevos fritos, pan integral tostado con mermelada de piña y un café algo cargado. Desayunaba en la mesa de la cocina, mientras leía el periódico de hoy y veía lo que pasaba en el mundo, o mejor dicho, en la ciudad de Konoha. Un artículo llamó mi atención:

"**Se encuentran desaparecidos un gran numero de jóvenes universitarios, hace 6 días que no se sabe nada de ellos y sus familiares están perdiendo las esperanzas al no dar con su paradero."**

"**Entre los desaparecidos esta una chica de nombre Karin Takeda de 19 años, hija del presidente de las empresas telefónicas Takeda."**

Y muestran una fotografía de la chica. Cabellos y ojos rojos, lentes, piel color crema y a juzgar por su expresión una niña caprichosa. Seguí leyendo.

"**La policía aún anda tras la pista de quienes podrían estar implicados en las desapariciones, hasta ahora no hay ningún sospechoso. También en el proceso de investigación han reportado la desaparición de cuatro funcionarios policiales. Se espera que estos hechos sean resueltos lo más pronto posible, para así brindarles la paz que familiares y amigos necesitan."**

-Hmp, ¿Me pregunto si deberían saber lo que en verdad les ocurrió a esta gente?-me preguntaba mientras le daba un sorbo a la taza de café-aunque viéndolo bien, tampoco han dicho nada acerca del profesor Orochimaru-

Terminé mi desayuno, lavé los platos y me dirigí a la sala en busca de mi chaqueta. Me la puse, tome las llaves de mi auto y salí del apartamento cerrando la puerta con llave. Hoy era el día en que le daban de alta, luego de estar un par de meses hospitalizada, hoy saldría de allí y yo me comprometí a pasar por _**ella**_ al hospital. Decidí bajar por las escaleras, digamos que para hacer algo de ejercicios, en el camino hacia abajo hay un pasillo que da a una especie de ducto donde puedes arrojar la basura, por supuesto también hay más departamentos.

Esta parte siempre es silenciosa, pero al parecer no lo era ahora, ya que me detuve al escuchar el sonido de algo o alguien, hurgando en basura o chatarra. Probablemente el conserje debe estar tirando los desechos, pero el sonido era brusco y agresivo; no era normal. Caminé apresurado a donde se escuchaba el ruido y lo que ví al llegar **no lo podía creer**.

**Fin Pov Chico 2**

**Pov Chica 2**

Amanecer, atardecer o anochecer. Yo no sabía cual de estos tres estaba presente y la verdad me daba lo mismo, tanto tiempo encerrada en este lugar lo único que veía era la luz blanca de los focos en el techo y las cuatro paredes más blancas aún, el sonido de la maquina que controlaba los latidos del corazón era lo único que se escuchaba en la habitación en la que me encontraba. Enfermeras y doctores entraban, me revisaban y sedaban, después salían mientras yo caía en los brazos de Morfeo ¿Por qué hacen eso? Fácil, aparte de que a ellos no les importa un rábano, yo me había descuidado en el trabajo, en medio de una misión mortal, el recuerdo de la muerte de mi familia me invadió y luego de eso todo se vuelve oscuro para mí. Desperté tiempo después en este hospital, me dijeron que si no fuera por mis compañeros que estaban conmigo en esa misión, yo hubiese muerto, o algo así.

Ahora aquí estaba, postrada en una cama de hospital, con un golpe en la cabeza que pudo ocasionarme la muerte, aunque no lo crean. Pero de eso hace meses, ahora estoy curada y esperando el momento para salir de este maldito hospital. Y si, lo sé. Este no sería mi comportamiento habitual, pero el que toda tu familia esté muerta y tú seas el único sobreviviente ¿No te cambiaría? En fin, estoy deseosa de que _**él**_ venga por mí, ya que hace un rato vino un doctor informándome que hoy saldría de este infierno y que _**él**_pasaría por mí.

Y ustedes se preguntaran ¿Quién es _**él**_? Pues _**él**_, es un hombre maravilloso que ha estado conmigo, apoyándome desde la muerte de mi familia y haberme quedado sola. Pero _**él**_ me dijo una vez que yo no estoy sola, que _**él**_ estará conmigo siempre hasta que yo me canse y lo eche a patadas. Cosa que dudo, ya que es una parte importante en mi vida y se ha metido en mi corazón de a poquito. Que a pesar de su forma de ser, ha sido ese pilar que evita que yo me derrumbe y caiga al vacío.

Ya sé, no estoy hablando claro, es decir; no estoy explicando su aspecto físico o no he dicho su nombre. Pero cuando hablo o estoy cerca de _**él**__,_ todo desaparece, me olvido de todo y la forma en que me trata es digna de un caballero, de esos que ya no hay.

Bueno el nombre de ese ser que tiene mi mundo de cabeza es…

Pero me veo interrumpida por algo que no me dí de cuenta en un principio… No escuchaba nada, sólo la maquina. Se supone que estando en un hospital tendría que escuchar el sonido de la ambulancia, las enfermeras y médicos corriendo de aquí para allá con las camillas transportando a los heridos, quizás el llanto de algún bebe recién nacido o el de alguien que haya recibido una pésima noticia. Pero ningún ruido se escuchaba y eso era muy extraño. Me quito algunos cables a los que aún estoy conectada y me levanto de la cama poco a poco haciendo a un lado las sábanas que me arropaban, mis pies hacen contacto con el frío suelo y me doy cuenta de que… Tengo que cambiarme el esmalte de las uñas de mis pies. Ok, eso no viene al caso. Me voy apoyando en ellos lentamente al levantarme por completo y me sostengo del borde de la cama mientras camino dándole la vuelta, ya que fui tan estupida por bajarme del otro lado, llego a la puerta apoyándome de una cómoda que se encontraba cerca.

Mi cuerpo esta entumido, siento cómo si hubiese estado en la misma posición y no me hubiera movido nunca. Pero que digo, he estado en esa maldita cama ¿Cuánto… 2, 4, 6 meses? No lo sé. Pero maldigo que este cuarto no tenga ventanas, así solo me asomaría por ella y vería a la gente afuera sin hacer mucho esfuerzo. Abro la puerta con cuidado, me asomo por el pasillo y veo… **Nada**.

-Esto es raro. ¿Dónde están los médicos y las enfermeras? ¿Dónde esta la gente?-Ok, me tengo que relajar, probablemente sólo están atendiendo una emergencia en quirófano o en otra pare del hospital.

Cerré la puerta y me dirigí a la cama, me acosté otra vez con el presentimiento de que algo malo va a suceder, algo muy grave que podría cambiar la vida de todos y muy posiblemente la mía. Como si no hubiese sido suficiente con lo ocurrido hace tiempo.

No sé cuanto tiempo estuve metida en mis pensamientos, sólo sé que escuche el ruido de la puerta abriéndose lentamente, giré mí vista hacia ella y una figura fue la que se mostró al ser abierta completamente la puerta. La** sorpresa** me invadió y mi corazón comenzó a latir desenfrenado.

**Fin Pov Chica 2**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**¿Les gusto? ¿No? ¿Algo está mal?**

**Para eso están los Reviews**

**Me gustaría saber su opinión, si subo otro cap o no.**

**Algo que no he dicho antes.**

**Esto se me ocurrió cuando ví un PAR de PELICULAS,**

**Así que tomaré algunas escenas prestadas y las adaptaré a mi modo.**

**Gracias por leer.**


	3. Presentimientos, parte 1 de 2

**Aclaraciones: UA, Povs, posibles AP (alteración del personaje),**

**Muerte de personajes, lenguaje.**

**Genero: general, o sea de todo un poco**

**Posibles Parejas: NaruSaku y SasuHina**

**Los personajes son de Masashi-alargo-la-serie-porque-me-gusta-joder-a-la-gente-Kishimoto.**

**Narra la primera chica.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Cuando entré la _sorpresa_ y el _susto_ se apoderaron de mí. _Sorpresa_ porque de verdad el estaba aquí en la cocina, preparando el desayuno.

_Susto_ porque el paño de la cocina se estaba incendiando y él no hacía nada por apagarlo. ¿Qué no se daba cuenta o qué? Enojada tuve que gritarle.

-¡MADARA! ¡EL PAÑO SE QUEMA!-del susto que le dí al gritarle, soltó el sartén donde preparaba el desayuno, el cual le cayó en el pie. Después de unos minutos de estar saltando por toda la cocina, tomándose el pies adolorido y lanzando maldiciones por lo bajo, tomó con cuidado el paño por la parte no incendiada y lo echó al fregadero para que el agua fría lo apagara.

Yo simplemente me quedé en el marco de la puerta con los brazos cruzados esperando una explicación del "por qué" estaba aquí metido. Dos años viviendo juntos ¿Y ahora es que le da por cocinar?

-Lo siento Sakura. Soy un desastre. Quería hacer algo bueno por ti, pero ya ves-me dijo él, luego de arreglar el desastre.

-Aja, y, ¿Desde cuando haces estas cosas?-le pregunté sentándome en la mesa de la cocina mientras Madara hacía el intento de volver a preparar todo.

-Bueno, no sé. Algo me decía que debía hacer algo por ti hoy-no me gustaba la manera en la que hablaba, parecía cómo si algo malo fuera a ocurrir, cómo si no nos volviéramos a ver ó…

-Madara, hablas cómo si te fueras a morir o algo así. No digas esas cosas ¿Si?-le comenté, él sólo me dió una dulce sonrisa y luego besó mi frente.

-Tranquila rosita-fresita, no te preocupes. Nada malo pasará-me pareció haberle escuchado decir un "eso espero" pero lo dijo tan bajo que no le entendí bien-mejor desayunemos, si no llegaremos tarde a trabajar. Esta noche haré la cena así que no te sorprendas, ni te preocupes-me dijo mientras me servía una taza de café y unas tostadas.

-Bueno, está bien. Sólo, no enciendas la cocina o la casa, por favor-le pedí luego de darle un sorbo al café.

-Hmp, confía en mí, la cocina y la casa estarán intactas-después de que me dijera eso, conversamos de cosas triviales, terminamos de desayunar y yo lavé los trastes sucios mientras él se iba a arreglar para irse a su trabajo. Yo también fui a arreglarme, me bañe, lave mis dientes y me puse mi uniforme, ya que trabajo de enfermera en el hospital de la ciudad. Cepillé mi corto cabello de un exótico color rosa y como no uso mucho maquillaje, me apliqué rimel para resaltar el color verde jade de mis ojos y un poco de brillo labial.

Madara ya se había ido a trabajar. Así que yo tomé mi bolso, las llaves de la casa y del auto, cerré la puerta luego de salir. Antes de subirme al auto ví en el jardín a mi vecino y debo admitir que es muy guapo. Su cabello, sus ojos, su piel, su cuerpo bien formado, en fin todo un adonis… Un pecado andante, todo un modelo de revistas. Sacudí mi cabeza alejando esos pensamientos, no debería pensar esas cosas, yo tengo pareja y él también, pero no lo voy a negar el tipo está cómo quiere. Después de subirme al auto, lo encendí y arranqué de a poco deteniéndome cerca de mi vecino para saludarlo, porque si algo me enseñaron cuando niña, eso fue educación.

-Buenos días señor ¿cómo amaneció hoy?-_("mas bueno que nunca por lo que veo") ¡Rayos!_ Sacudí mi cabeza para disipar ese pensamiento. El hombre se acercó a mi auto con una sonrisa tan brillante que deslumbraría a cualquiera.

-Buenos días Sakura. He amanecido bien, uno que otro incidente pero nada de que preocuparse. No te preguntare a ti porque ya veo que amaneciste de buen humor-me dijo aún sonriendo, yo sólo asentí y le dije.

-La verdad es que si. Madara preparó el desayuno hoy y aunque casi incendia la cocina o la casa, me hizo muy feliz ese gesto-cuando acabé de hablar, él comenzó a reír.

-¡Vaya! Así que Madara aprendió a cocinar ¿Eh? O bueno, casi. Por dios, yo tenía que estar allí para verlo-se burló y es que la relación entre ambos era estupenda, se llevaban tan bien que se jugaban bromas entre ellos, la mujer de él y yo no podíamos hacer nada, simplemente mirar y reírnos de lo infantiles que se comportaban.

-Si, una escena de comedia. Bueno señor, me tengo que ir a trabajar. Espero que pase un buen día-le comenté mientras encendía el auto de nuevo, él me sonrió de nuevo.

-Igual tu Sakura-me dijo, pero antes de irme me habló otra vez-Ah, por cierto. Deja de decirme señor. Me haces sentir viejo y tenemos la misma edad, así que para la próxima llámame por mi nombre ¿Ok, Sakura?-

-JA, si ok. Está bien. Bueno, me voy, adiós-me despedí y arranqué, escuché cómo se despedía de mi con un "nos vemos".

**.**

**-$-H-$-**

**.**

Manejaba por las calles de la ciudad deteniéndome en cada semáforo rojo, gracias a Dios de que aún es temprano porque si no estaría despedida. Pensaba también en el largo día que me esperaba hoy y esperaba que al llegar a mi casa, ésta estuviera intacta junto con la cocina. Llegué al hospital y dejé mi auto en el estacionamiento, me fui al cuarto de enfermera a dejar mi bolso, después caminé a recepción para que me dieran la orden de lo que debía hacer.

**.**

**-$-H-$-**

**.**

Así pasó mi día en el trabajo, revisando cada paciente, atendiendo operaciones y partos, revisando las medicinas y esas cosas, todo normal. Hasta ahora, cuando el reloj marcaba las 4:30pm, mi hora de salida. Iba directo al cuarto de enfermeras cuando me llamaron de emergencias, rápidamente fui hacia allá y me ordenaron que atendiera a un hombre que estaba en una de las camillas mientras algún médico llegaba y lo revisaba.

Me acerqué al hombre para revisar lo que tenía. El tipo sostenía su brazo fuertemente y se quejaba por el dolor. Miré si tenía alguna herida o si era dolor muscular y efectivamente era una herida, bueno para ser más específico era una mordida que arrancó algo de piel, mucha sangre salía de ella así que busqué lo necesario para detener la hemorragia.

-Descuide, todo estará bien-le dije al hombre mientras lo atendía, la herida no parecía ser tan seria. Terminé de sanarlo y tomé la carpeta donde debían estar sus datos mientras él se recostaba en la cama. Comencé a leer los datos del señor y a escribir su estado, también coloqué cómo se encontraba la herida, en ese momento llego un doctor que se dispuso a hacerle un chequeo más profundo y completo al paciente.

-Bueno, todo parece estar bien. Le haremos unos exam…-hablaba el doctor pero se vio interrumpido cuando de repente el paciente comenzó a convulsionar.

-¡Enfermera, aplíquele una dosis!-fui por la dosis que el médico me ordenó mientras él y otras personas más intentaban estabilizarlo, pero antes de que le aplicara la dosis el hombre cayó inconsciente, el doctor le reviso los signos vitales.

-Aún está vivo. Llévenlo a que le hagan unos exámenes y una placa de la cabeza por si acaso. Cuando este lista llévensela al doctor Van Dien-ordenó el médico y rápidamente llevaron al hombre a hacerse las pruebas. Esperé hasta que estuvieran listas y cuando me las entregaron fui a buscar al doctor Van Dien para que las revisara, según me dijeron el doctor estaba en el tercer piso, subí al ascensor y cuando llegué al piso, allí se encontraba el doctor hablando por teléfono, tuve que esperar a que se desocupara y entregarle la placa.

-Un momento… ¿Por qué una placa de la cabeza si tiene una herida en el brazo?-me preguntó el doctor Van Dien.

-Porque el paciente tuvo convulsiones y cayó inconsciente. Estaba bien a las 4:35pm, excepto por la mordida, al parecer tuvo una pelea-le contesté, aunque no parecía escucharme.

-Bien Sakura Haruno. Lleve los exámenes al doctor Lux y encárguese de todo-me dijo.

-Pero…-iba a replicar pero él ya se había ido, bajé a recepción y le dije a la chica de allí que localizara al paciente y al doctor.

-¿Ya acabo tu turno?-me preguntó ella amablemente.

-Hace hora y media-le contesté cansinamente.

-Bueno aquí está, en la habitación 304. Estaba con el apellido y el nombre. No al revés cómo me lo indicaste-me dijo luego de estar un rato buscando en la computadora.

-Bien. ¿Podrías entregarle los papeles al doctor Lux? Es que ya me tengo que ir-le pedí y ella me sonrío dulcemente.

-Claro, no te preocupes-

Después de eso fui por mis cosas y me cambié de ropas, al salir ví cómo trasladaban a emergencia a un paciente con… ¿Una mordida? En el cuello, pero esta era peor, la sangre brotaba a borbotones, tendrían que apresurarse si no querían que ese herido muriera desangrado.

**.**

**-$-$-$-H-$-$-$-**

**.**

Manejé mi auto hasta llegar al vecindario donde vivía, me detuve frente a la casa porque ví a Moegi, una niña a la cual aprecio mucho, patinando por la acera.

-Hola Moegi ¿Qué tal los patines?-le pregunté cuando se me acercó.

-Hola Sakura. Están bien, ya patino hacia atrás-

-¿Si? A ver, muéstrame-le pedí, lo hizo y cuando se me acercó la felicite-muy bien. El domingo iremos a patinar juntas. Ahora vete a tu casa que ya es muy tarde y saluda a tu madre de mi parte-luego de eso ví como se alejaba calle abajo, estacioné el auto en el garaje y me dispuse a entrar a la casa, que por suerte seguía en pie y no olía a quemado. Madara apareció por el marco de la puerta de la cocina y me guió a la mesa donde todo estaba listo.

-Llegas tarde ¿Qué pasó?-me preguntó luego de ayudarme a sentarme.

-Tuve un día largo y cansado. Muchas cosas que hacer. Así que mejor comamos-luego de cenar estuvimos hablando y pasando el tiempo, juntos. Cómo si fuera la primera vez… ó la última.

**.**

**-$-H-$-**

**.**

Eran las 6:30am cuando sonó el despertador, Madara me tenía abrazada por la cintura sin querer levantarse. Y era extraño, sentí cómo se abría la puerta y me percaté de que él se había levantado, yo también me levanté y ví que en la puerta de la habitación estaba Moegi. Pero algo extraño le ocurría, era cómo si…

… _Ya no fuera ella._

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**¿Les gusto? ¿No? ¿Algo está mal?**

**Para eso son los Reviews.**

**Me gustaría saber que piensan.**

**Gracias por leer, cuídense.**

**En el próximo cap se verá como son los zombies.**


	4. Presentimientos, parte 2 de 2

**Aclaraciones: UA, Povs, posibles AP (alteración del personaje),**

**Muerte de personajes, lenguaje.**

**Genero: general, o sea de todo un poco**

**Posibles Parejas: NaruSaku y SasuHina**

**Los personajes son de Masashi-alargo-la-serie-porque-me-gusta-joder-a-la-gente-Kishimoto. Narra el primer chico.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

El alivio que sentí al verla se esfumó al momento de fijarme en la expresión de su rostro. Ella estaba llorando, ríos de saladas lágrimas salían de sus ojos color violeta, me acerqué rápidamente a ella para ver que le ocurría.

-¿Estás bien? ¿Qué pasa? ¿Por qué lloras?-le pregunté alarmado, mientras mis pulgares limpiaban sin remedio las gotas saladas que caían y recorrían su rostro. Al parecer cada pregunta que hacía la ponía peor, pues lloraba más y comenzaba a balbucear cosas que no entendía, luego se medio tranquilizó y comenzó a hablar más claro.

-Es… Es que… Me… Despidieron… Del… Trabajo-luego de eso rompió en llanto, otra vez. La abracé fuertemente para consolarla, no entendía el por qué de sus lágrimas; si fácilmente ella podía conseguir otro empleo, era muy buena en lo que hacía y a cualquiera le gustaría trabajar con ella. Lentamente la separé de mí para mirarla a los ojos.

-¿Y eso es lo que te pone así? Vamos, tú puedes conseguir trabajo en cualquier parte. Eres buena en lo que haces, ellos simplemente no te apreciaron-la animé tratando de alejar el llanto y de que sonriera, aunque sea un poco, parece que funcionó ya que se calmó y sonrió un poco. La verdad yo no entiendo el fundamento de su llanto.

-Gracias, tienes razón, soy excelente en lo que hago y fácilmente podría conseguir otro trabajo, aunque este mal que lo diga yo. En realidad no se porque reaccioné así-me dijo, dándome la razón, aunque lo último lo dijo de una forma que no le creí.

-Bien. Porque no vas a preparar el desayuno, mientras yo recojo todo esto ¿Ok?-le dije mientras la soltaba y señalaba el desastre del florero, ella puso cara de culpable al mirar el florero destrozado en el piso.

-Bien… ¡El café!-se alarmó, iba a caminar directo a la cocina pero yo la detuve para calmarla, otra vez.

-Shion ¿Estás bien? Tranquilízate ¿Quieres? Últimamente te alteras con facilidad y estás muy sensible-se tensó al hacerle éstas observaciones, pero luego se relajo, la miré extrañado.

-Sí, si, no te preocupes. Voy a la cocina-y se fue rápidamente antes de que le volviera a preguntar, fruncí el ceño, no sabía que le pasaba pero estaba seguro que algo le atormentaba. Se estaba comportando de una manera muy rara. Me encogí de hombros y fui por una pala y una escoba para así poder levantar el pequeño desastre. Empecé a recoger el tiradero y salí de la casa para tirar los desperdicios. Antes de entrar me percaté de que mi vecina salía a trabajar, ella era una mujer muy dedicada a su trabajo. Ser enfermera puede ser de tiempo completo.

Se había subido a su auto, arrancó de a poco y se detuvo cerca de mí, para saludarme. Platicamos un rato, me contó que su prometido había preparado el desayuno, eso me hizo soltar una carcajada; es que es muy difícil de imaginar. Me dijo que se tenía que ir y me deseo un buen día, el cual le devolví. Pero antes de que se fuera, le recordé.

-¡Ah, por cierto! Deja de decirme señor. Me haces sentir viejo y tenemos la misma edad, así que para la próxima, llámame por mi nombre ¿Ok Sakura?-contestó que estaba bien y luego se fue, me despedí con un "nos vemos".

-Esa era Sakura ¿verdad?-dí un respingo al escuchar la voz de Shion, no me había dado cuenta de su presencia, pero al instante me relaje. Me giré a verla y le asentí, pasé uno de mis brazos por sus hombros y comenzamos a caminar hacia la casa.

-Sí, era ella. Me dijo que Madara cocinó-al decirle eso, ella rió suavemente, al parecer también le hacía gracia.

-Eso hubiera sido divertido de ver. No me lo imagino haciendo eso-

-Sí, yo tampoco lo imagino. Pero vamos a desayunar que tengo hambre-mencioné, mientras cerraba la puerta luego de entrar y caminar a la cocina. Comimos y conversamos de todo, aunque el único que hablaba era yo, ya que ella estaba como ausente.

-Shion ¿Me puedes decir que te pasa? Estás ida ¿Qué ocurre?-no aguanté más, así que le pregunté.

-¿Ah? ¿Ida? ¿Yo? No, para nada, estoy bien. No te preocupes-me respondió, más sin embargo, no le creí para nada. Suspiré.

-Shion, ya dime que te pasa-la miré de una forma que ella sabía que no me iba a rendir hasta que me dijera que pasaba. Me miró como indecisa de decirme ó no. Me preocupe, lo más probable es que quiera pedirme el divorcio, 3 años de casados y seguro se aburrió de mí. Suspiró y comenzó a hablar, pero con algo de nerviosismo.

-Está bien, te diré lo que me pasa. Naruto-.

**.**

**-$-N-$-**

**.**

-Sí, señorita. Una mesa para dos-

-¿A nombre de quien, pongo la reservación?-me preguntó la chica al otro lado del teléfono.

-A nombre de Uzumaki Naruto, señorita-

-Bien, entonces: Una mesa para dos, a las 8:30pm, a nombre de Uzumaki Naruto ¿No?-me confirmaba la chica.

-Sí, muchas gracias, señorita-le agradecí y colgué. Sonreí como idiota, recordando porque estoy haciendo reservaciones en un restaurante.

-Naruto, mi amor. ¿Por qué sonríes así?-otra vez no me percaté de la presencia de Shion, a veces pienso que mi esposa es un fantasma. Me giré a verla y la abracé.

-Pues porque estoy feliz. Además, ya hice una reservación en el restaurante para esta noche-le respondí y luego la besé. Nos separamos por la falta de aire.

-Y yo que pensaba que te ibas a enojar-.

-¿Enojarme? ¿Yo? ¿Estás loca? Nunca me enojaría con una noticia como esa, más bien, todo lo contrario. Me haz hecho el hombre más feliz de todos-aclaré mientras la besaba otra vez y la abrazaba un poco más fuerte, pero con cuidado.

-Gracias. Me alegra saber que te lo tomes así-

-Ahora dime… ¿Por qué no me ibas a decir?-

-Yo… Bueno… Yo… Pensé… Que… Te… ¿Enojarías?-balbuceo nerviosa, solté una carcajada, de verdad me sorprende que diga eso.

-Ya te dije, yo no me enojo así de fácil y menos por eso-iba a replicar pero la callé con un beso, como si fuera la última vez que la besaría.

**.**

**-$-N-$-**

**.**

Eran las 6:00pm, Shion y yo decidimos quedarnos un rato afuera, sentados en el pequeño escalón de la puerta, antes de irnos a arreglar y partir hacia el restaurante. En ese momento una furgoneta de repartidor de comida pasa frente a nosotros y se detiene en la casa de al lado. Shion y yo nos miramos extrañados y con el ceño fruncido, de pronto vimos a Madara salir de su casa e ir hacia el repartidor, que al llegar le entregó unas bolsas con comida supongo.

Ahí entendimos, Madara le mentirá a Sakura con respecto a la cena. Sonreímos divertidos, cuando él giró y nos vio sentados riéndonos de él. Nos hizo una seña, llevando su dedo índice a su boca, en señal de que no dijéramos nada. Nosotros también hicimos la misma seña y asintiendo con la cabeza de que no diríamos ni una palabra, luego se metió a su casa con todo y las bolsas. Nosotros seguimos ahí riéndonos de la situación.

**.**

**-$-N-$-**

**.**

Manejaba directo al restaurante, Shion venía a mi lado en el asiento del copiloto. Llevaba puesto un vestido rojo que se ataba el cuello y le llegaba a la rodilla, sandalias del mismo color pero más oscuro, su cabello largo y rubio estaba atado de medio lado y tenía poco maquillaje. Estaba más hermosa y feliz que nunca, y eso se debía a…

-Naruto, no me llevaras a comer ramen ¿Verdad?-preguntó ella, sacándome de mis pensamientos y rompiendo el silencio que se había formado.

-Por supuesto que no. ¿Acaso crees que si fuéramos a Ichiraku-ramen, iríamos vestidos así?-cuestioné, señalándome el traje de etiqueta negro, con un gesto de manos. Ella bufó y me miró con una de sus cejas alzada.

-Tu irías a comer ramen desnudo, si no existieran las leyes-me dijo divertida, ahora era yo el que bufaba molesto. No dijimos nada más hasta llegar al restaurante. Estacioné en un puesto libre cerca de la puerta, bajé y dí la vuelta para abrirle la puerta a Shion. Me tomó del brazo y así entramos al lugar.

**.**

**-$-N-$-**

**.**

Ya terminábamos de cenar. Al entrar al lugar y que nos mostraran nuestra mesa; Shion me comentó acerca de una mujer, que iba acompañada por un hombre al que no le ví la cara, al lado de la mesa donde estábamos, dijo que se le hacía familiar pero que no recordaba de donde. Yo, miré a la mujer, tenía el cabello largo a media espalda, color negro con reflejos azules, llevaba al parecer un vestido negro que contrastaba con su piel pálida, pero lo que me sorprendió fueron sus ojos; eran color blanco. Sin embargo era muy bonita.

Pedí la cuenta, ya que habíamos terminado de comer, la trajeron y pagué dejando un poco más para la propina. Por una extraña razón quería salir de allí lo más rápido posible y Shion también lo notó pero no dijo nada. Nos pusimos de pie y cuando pasamos por la mesa de la mujer de ojos blanco, ví como un mesero se le acercó con una botella de licor y ella le revisaba la mano. Al parecer era medico, ya que el hombre tenía una especie de cortada, no pude ver más ya que habíamos salido del local. Luego de cruzar la puerta y estar a centímetros del auto, lo último escuchamos después de subirnos y arrancar, fue un disparo.

Llegamos a casa y nos fuimos directo a dormir, sin si quiera comentar el suceso del restaurante. Al acostarnos abracé a Shion por la cintura y así caímos en los brazos de Morfeo.

**.**

**-$-N-$-**

**.**

A la mañana siguiente desperté solo en la habitación, me levanté y caminé al baño. Al salir, me dí cuenta que había un silencio sepulcral, no le dí importancia y fui a vestirme. Ya estando vestido, salí del cuarto y me encaminé hacia las escaleras. Pero me quedé petrificado al inicio de éstas, lo que veo es la escena más horrible que pude haber presenciado en mi vida.

Shion estaba tirada en el suelo muerta, con el estomago abierto y sus órganos fuera, sangre esparcida por todo el lugar. Y alguien, encima de ella, comiendo su carne y dichos órganos. No reconocía _quien_era, pero si reconocía _que_ era. Ya antes, un amigo me habló de estas cosas, comen carne humana, y una mordida o rasguño que recibas te convertirás en uno de ellos. _Eso_, se percató de mi presencia, ya que dejó de "_comer_" y levantó su rostro para verme. Su piel grisácea, sus pupilas vinotinto, la parte del ojo que debería ser blanca, ahora era negra al igual que la boca, a la cual le salía líquido carmesí. Todo indicaba que era un _zombie_.

Reaccioné y corrí hacia la habitación, estaba seguro que esa cosa me seguía, podía oír sus pasos, con tal de alimentarse podrían correr bastante. Llegué a la habitación he intente cerrar la puerta, pero sus brazos no me dejaron, intenté que no me tocara mientras le daba de empujones a la puerta para que se soltara y así poder cerrar. Le dí varios golpes hasta que por fin se rindió y cerré con seguro, puse la cómoda que estaba cerca y bloqueé el paso. Esa cosa seguía afuera, gruñendo y golpeando la puerta, intentando romperla.

Me senté un momento en la cama tratando de asimilar todo, ese zombie mató a mi esposa, mató a… No, ya no podía, dejé que las lágrimas surcaran mi rostro. Lloraba. Sí, lloraba de tristeza por la perdida, frustración por no haberme dado cuenta y no haber hecho nada. Pero esto no se quedará así, limpie mis lágrimas y me levanté de la cama para dirigirme a la mesita al lado de ésta.

Abrí el cajón y saqué un maletín mediano, dentro de éste había un arma perfecta para mí. Tomé el arma y la cargué con algunas balas, las sobrantes las guardé en los bolsillos de mi pantalón, tomé una pequeña mochila y guardé dentro de ella, un botiquín de primeros auxilios y algunos pequeños botes de agua que guardábamos para emergencias. Me colgué la mochila, listo para salir.

Comencé a mover la cómoda a un lado para así salir. Sabía lo que tenía que hacer al abrir la puerta, si ese zombie seguía allí, dispararle justo en la cabeza sin compasión, eso sería lo último que tendría al hacerlo. Me preparé, le quité el seguro a la pistola y también quité el seguro de la puerta. Hace rato que ya no escuchaba nada.

La abrí de golpe y ahí estaba, me gruñó mostrando sus dientes y antes de que se abalanzara sobre mí, le apunté con la pistola y disparé, salpicándome de sangre y salpicando algo la pared de junto. El zombie cayó al suelo y yo pasé encima de él, no se volvería a levantar, estaba seguro. Caminé lentamente por el pasillo hacia las escaleras; aún con el arma preparada, comencé a bajar lentamente, al llegar no me atreví a ver el cuerpo de Shion, sabía que no se iba a levantar convertida en una de esas criaturas. No si su cuerpo estaba en esas condiciones. Al parecer esa fue la única criatura que entró, a pesar de que la puerta seguía abierta, tomé las llaves del auto que estaban en una mesa cerca de la salida.

Al salir, me encontré con un caos en el vecindario. Algunas casas incendiadas al igual que algunos autos y otros chocados. Unos cuerpos sin vida en medio de la calle o en la acera, sangrando y destrozados, los que aún estaban vivos o no infectados, corrían y gritaban en desesperación; mientras eran perseguidos por esas criaturas. Por la esquina de mi ojo derecho ví que se acercaba uno dispuesto a devorarme, giré apuntando el arma a su cabeza, gruñó y corrió hacia mi, cuando estuvo lo suficientemente cerca, disparé haciendo que la bala atravesara su cabeza. En el momento que cayó al piso, me giré de nuevo en dirección al auto, al abrir la puerta tuve que disparar al techo ya que uno se había subido ahí.

Cerré y metí las llaves, el auto era blindado así que aguantaría si me atacaran, arranqué y me fui de lo que quedaba del vecindario. Manejé sin rumbo fijo en busca de algún lugar seguro, pensando en mi esposa que ahora estaba muerta y pensando también…

_En el hijo que estaba esperando y fue victima inocente de todo esto._

**.**

**.**

**.**

**¿Les gusto? ¿No? ¿Algo está mal?**

**Para eso son los Reviews.**

**(CRITICAS CONSTRUCTIVAS)**

**Me gustaría saber que piensan.**

**Gracias por leer, cuídense.**


	5. Día Normal, parte 1 de 2

**Hola, ¿cómo están todos? Espero bien. Bueno lamento la tardanza pero aquí está el cap. Disfrútenlo y gracias los que dejaron Reviews y a los que leen sin dejarlos.**

**Los personajes aquí presentes son de Kishimoto**

**El anterior narraba el chico 1. Ahora narra el chico 2.**

**.**

**-$-U-$-**

**.**

No podía creer lo que estaba viendo. Esta es la escena más traumatizante que he visto en mi vida… y vaya que he visto cosas peores. Pero ésta se gana el premio. El conserje, un hombre que fácilmente podría ser mi abuelo, se encontraba… ¡no sabía que el cuerpo pudiera doblarse tanto! Con una joven de aparentes 18 años, teniendo sexo o bueno, eso creo. Y lo estaban haciendo en el cuarto de las cosas perdidas o como se llame, ni siquiera cierran la puerta. Rápidamente me aleje de allí, sin hacer ruido. Hmp, si lo hiciera dudo que se dieran cuenta.

Bajé las escaleras, ya sin darle importancia a lo anterior, tenía cosas más importantes que hacer y que pensar. Soy un oficial, pero este tipo de casos no me conciernen. Llegué al recibidor del edificio donde vivía y allí se encontraba el guardia de la noche, esperando a su remplazo. No me gusto para nada la expresión que tomo su rostro al verme llegar, parecía una loca fans que ve a su artista favorito en persona.

-Buenos días, señor Uchiha-me saludó melosamente, pasé cerca del mostrador de madera oscura y traté de no mostrar emoción alguna. Un escalofrío recorrió mi espina dorsal, una sensación horrible.

-Hmp-le "conteste", con un asentimiento de mi cabeza, caminé hacia la puerta de salida lo más rápido que pude sin parecer desesperado, para dirigirme al aparcamiento donde estaba mi auto. No me esta gustando la forma en la que me mira este tipo.

-¡Que falta de educación! ¡GROSERO! ¡Pero aun así muy guapo!-fue lo último que escuche del guardia al salir completamente, pero lo escuche en un tono bastante… afeminado. Otro escalofrío. Llegué al auto, desactivé la alarma, me monté y arranqué.

**.**

**-$-U-$-**

**.**

Dos semáforos. Sólo dos semáforos más y llegaba al hospital. Ya iba cruzar la esquina que me llevaría a mi destino, cuando de pronto mi celular sonó. Miré la pantalla y bufé fastidiado. ¿Qué querrá ahora?

-¿Qué es lo que pasa?-dije de mala gana cuando contesté el teléfono, había aparcado a un lado del camino para no tener problemas. Una amarga carcajada se escuchó al otro lado y luego una voz de mujer dijo:

-Es bueno hablar contigo, a mi también me alegra escucharte-

-Ya deja el sarcasmo y dime que quieres, tengo prisa-

-¡No seas antipático! -exclamó-, te levantaste con el pie izquierdo hoy ¿eh? Bueno, necesito que vengas a la central ahora, es urgente-

-Tsunade, estoy llegando al hospital, lo sabes. Estoy lejos de mi casa y mucho más lejos de la central, ¿Por qué no buscas a otro?-

-No me importa si estás en la Luna o Júpiter, Sasuke. Pero te quiero aquí ¡ya! Es importante, porque precisamente no hay alguien más para enviar y si sé para donde vas, pero no te preocupes por eso alguien de confianza ira por ella-me respondió, exasperada, la mujer. Resoplé, estaba cerca del hospital y ella me llama de improviso diciendo me esto. ¿Qué le pasa?

-Escucha, bajo ninguna circunstancia dejaré que alguien más, que no sea yo, vaya por ella. Es mi responsabilidad y…-decía, pero fui interrumpido.

-También es tu responsabilidad; velar por el bienestar de la ciudad y protegerla de tu sabes que cosas. Así que no me vengas con cuentos y ven aquí ¡AHORA!-alejé el celular de mi oreja, ya que había terminado por gritarme.

-Oye, no tengo…-me iba a negar de nuevo, pero me interrumpió, otra vez.

-¡Que bien! Te espero en mi oficina para darte mas detalles. Y recuerda hay muchas vidas en riesgo. Adiós, que tengas buen día-

-Pero…-ya no había nada que decir, colgó la muy… suspiré y antes de guardar el aparato, éste volvió a sonar. Pero esta vez el número era desconocido.

-¿Diga?-contesté aburrido.

-¡Vaya! Que animo al contestarme, Uchiha Sasuke-esa voz. Esa irritante voz, sólo puede ser de una persona.

-¿Qué quieres?-pregunté con voz endurecida, jamás me ha gustado mantener algún tipo de conexión con este tipo, pero para mi desgracia la tenemos.

-¡Ja! Directo al grano ¿No? Yo estoy bien, ¿y tu que tal? -¿mencioné que el tipo que me llama es irritante? ¿No? Pues, es irritante- ¿Es cierto que hoy sale del hospital?-

-Estás bien informado ¿verdad?-pregunté entre dientes, irónico.

-Bueno… Tsunade me llamó, me dijo que iba a necesitarte a ti en su oficina para un asunto importante y mientras yo, iba al hospital a buscarla por ti. Así que, sí, estoy bien informado-me respondió altaneramente el muy hijo de…

-Escucha, ya estoy frente al hospital, mejor ve tú con la vieja -le dije molesto, apretándome el puente de la nariz, con el índice y pulgar-. No tengo tiempo para…-

-¡Ey! Relájate. La anciana me dijo que te recordara, que este es tu trabajo y que hay muchas vidas en juego, quizás la de media ciudad -me recordó el imbécil-. En fin… ve con Tsunade, mientras yo, voy por tu amor-

-Ella no… -colgó-. ¡Maldición! ¿Qué le pasa a esta gente, que no me deja terminar de hablar?-me pregunté enojado.

Arranqué el auto y con un movimiento brusco del volante, di la vuelta en dirección a la central, pisando a fondo el acelerador y ganándome uno que otro insulto de los otros conductores. En algún momento tendré que disculparme con ella. Sé que me perdonará el que no fuera por ella, si es que el imbécil le explica bien la situación y no le cuenta otra cosa. De todas formas, sería la primera y última vez que le fallo en una promesa. Suspiré. Definitivamente, este día no puede ponerse peor.

**.**

**-$-U-$-**

**.**

Y si pudo…

De acuerdo, admito que me gusta mi trabajo y en casos parecidos a este resulta divertido, la mayoría de las veces. Pero definitivamente hoy no lo es, no tenía idea de que el asunto fuera grave… y tan agresivo. Sólo a mí se me ocurre venir a un lugar cundido de muertos viviente, SOLO, sin ningún compañero, nada más para verificar el estado en el que se encuentra el lugar. Este día logró ponerse peor. Debo estar loco, aunque toda la culpa la tuvieron ese par de viejos borrachos. Tsunade y Jiraiya, si sobrevivo, lo cual espero, los voy a matar a los dos.

-¡Maldita sea! Casi me muerde-corrí por el pasillo buscando una salida. Todavía recuerdo cómo llegué aquí.

Luego de haber manejado como por hora y media, había llegado a la central, que se encontraba en el lugar menos pensado por cualquier civil. Bajé del auto y comencé a caminar por el estacionamiento techado. Había un ascensor que iba del estacionamiento al quinto piso del edificio y viceversa, pero yo no iba a ninguno de esos pisos. En una de las esquinas del ascensor, para ser más específicos en el techo, había un botón casi indetectable, lo accioné y el ascensor comenzó a bajar.

Luego de unos minutos dentro, escuchando una terrible canción de ópera que no se por qué la ponen, las puertas se abrieron mostrando parte de las instalaciones de la central subterránea. Caminé por el largo pasillo cuyas paredes de un gris pálido, comenzaban a darme nauseas y a ponerme de mal humor. Justo cuando pensaba que no llegaría e iba a devolver el desayuno de esta mañana, llegué frente a una puerta platinada grande.

Toqué un par de veces y entré luego de escuchar la orden de que pasara. Dentro de la oficina, sentada detrás de un escritorio de caoba algo envejecido, me esperaba una mujer algo mayor de pelo rubio; atado en dos coletas bajas y ojos avellana. Tenía sus manos cruzadas encima del escritorio, a la altura de su cara y me miraba fijamente. Le sostuve la mirada unos segundos antes de suspirar y hablarle.

-¿Y bien? Ya estoy aquí -dije-, ¿para qué me quieres?-

-Escucha Sasuke,-comenzó a decir- ésta es una de las epidemias más difíciles que hemos enfrentado… en otras oportunidades logramos encontrar la raíz del problema y la hemos extraído con éxito –hablaba de forma seria y preocupada, hizo una pausa y se reclinó en su silla suspirando cansinamente-, pero esta vez me temo que no será igual, aún no logramos saber el comportamiento exacto de estas criaturas y mucho menos cómo comenzó, perdimos a dos escuadrones de más de seis oficiales y ninguno ha vuelto, ni siquiera muerto en vida-

Me quedé unos minutos en silencio; analizando lo que me dijo, no me gustaba como estaban las cosas y tampoco a donde iban a parar. Parece ser que la situación se le está escapando de las manos.

-Bueno, el asunto no debe ser tan complicado. Quizás enviaste a los oficiales menos experimentados y de bajo nivel. Se necesita personal de alto rango, no a unos recién graduados-dije seriamente, mientras me cruzaba de brazos. La puerta se abrió de forma brusca.

-¡Aja! Entonces te ofreces para ir a ésta misión y averiguar sus orígenes y sus reacciones, ¿no, Sasuke?-dijo el hombre que entró sorpresivamente, de cabellos blancos, vestido de traje negro y corbata verde.

-¡Jiraiya! ¡Te he dicho miles de veces que toques la puerta antes de entrar!-le gritó enojada la mujer, lanzándole un pisapapeles a la cabeza. Suspiré, siempre era lo mismo con estos dos, parecen un par de niños y no mis superiores.

-¡Vamos, Tsunade! Cálmate, además si toqué la puerta antes de entrar-respondió Jiraiya, fruncí el ceño extrañado, yo no escuché que tocara. Y al parecer Tsunade tampoco.

-No, no tocaste la puerta-

-¡Oh, vamos! Quisiera ver a alguien abrir la puerta sin tocarla-dijo el hombre, mientras Tsunade golpeaba su cabeza contra el escritorio, puse los ojos en blanco y me recosté de la pared más cercana a mí.

-Jiraiya. No me hagas lanzarte del último piso del edificio, por favor-

-Tranquila, Tsunade. Ahora… bien Sasuke, irás al lugar donde empezó todo y averiguarás el estado en el que se encuentra, ¿entendiste? Aquí están los datos y la poca información que pudimos sacar. Serás el líder del escuadrón D-me dijo Jiraiya, entregándome una carpeta con unos papeles dentro.

-Hmp, ¿el estado en el que se encuentra? Es obvio que estará infestado de cadáveres ambulantes, queriendo comer carne humana desesperadamente. Y no necesito a nadie iré yo solo-dije recalcándoles lo obvio.

-Eso no lo sabemos con exactitud. Y eso es lo que vas a investigar, sólo darás un rodeo por la zona y regresarás, eso es todo-explicó Tsunade, haciendo énfasis en las últimas palabras. La miré, ¿qué pensaba? ¿Qué me quedaría ahí? A esperar convertirme en la cena, ni hablar. Estaba loca-. Y claro que irás con un escuadrón, no seas necio-

-No soy necio. Sólo que mientras menos, mejor-le dije, no necesitaba estorbos, ella suspiró masajeando sus sienes.

-Bueno dejémosle así, ahora puedes irte ya, que en la noche tendrás otra misión…-fruncí el ceño e iba a replicar-, pero esta si te gustará -agregó Jiraiya al ver que me negaría. Me tomó por el brazo y me sacó de la oficina arrastrándome, ni tiempo me dio de decir algo cuando la puerta se cerró tras de mí.

-¡SUERTE, UCHIHA! ¡CUIDATE!-escuché que gritaron ambos desde la oficina. Hijos de… los voy a… ¡desgraciados!

Caminé nuevamente por el pasillo, pisando fuerte, estaba enojado y no quería que alguien se me cruzara por el camino, ya que si eso pasaba no tendría piedad. Me fui hacia los vestidores, me cambié a mi uniforme habitual y me dirigí a donde estaban las armas especiales. Busqué alguna buena arma y unas cuantas municiones, saqué unos fósforos y un encendedor por si acaso, dinamita y una especie de Shuriken portátil, grande. Es increíble que la hayan mejorado y puesto como arma en la actualidad. Supongo que es porque en tiempos antiguos, los ninjas las usaban en sus peleas para atacar o defenderse, al igual que los antiguos Kunais. En fin… sólo me faltaba mi arma especial, mi espada, por si se terminaban las municiones tendría algo para defenderme. Ya completamente armado, tomé unas llaves y me dirigí al estacionamiento, al llegar me subí en un jeep y fui rumbo a mi destino.

Y entonces así fue que llegué a este lugar. La universidad de Konoha, era bastante grande, tenía una cerca que lo rodeaba, tuve que brincarla para poder entrar. Al principio todo estaba tranquilo y silencioso, no había tenido problema y eso me ponía en alerta. Tanto silencio era muy sospechoso, me adentré en el edificio y fui registrando casi todo de forma cautelosa, sólo me faltaba registrar el campo de entrenamiento, el patio trasero y los laboratorios pero éstos últimos no sabía en donde se encontraban.

Caminé a donde estaban unas puertas dobles de cristal que conducían al patio trasero y al campo; había dado unos diez pasos y me detuve de improvisto al divisar de repente una figura en las puertas. Bueno decir figura es algo impropio, diría más bien parte, le faltaba un brazo y tenía media cara, sangraba por la parte de la boca que le quedaba y otras partes del cuerpo. Empezó a avanzar abriendo así la puerta y detrás de él aparecieron más en iguales condiciones, gruñeron y se pusieron como en posición de ataque.

Comencé a dar pasos hacia atrás muy lentamente, echando de vez en cuando miradas a mí alrededor por si había una salida cercana libre. Volvieron a gruñir, ya estaban dentro y de pronto… se acercaron a mí corriendo, empecé a dispararles en la cabeza a medida que corría de espaldas hacia algún lugar seguro. Di la vuelta para correr más rápido, sabía que una puerta me llevaría cerca de una salida segura. ¿Por qué tuve que alejarme tanto?

Ví la puerta a la derecha, la crucé y al otro lado me esperaba otro pasillo. Fui avanzando tan rápido como podía, cuando de pronto, de la nada salió uno que me tiró al suelo. Los forcejeos empezaron, él intentando morderme y yo, evitando que lo hiciera, no podía dispararle ya que tenía el arma como barrera, tenía que quitármelo de encima pero ¡Ya! Escuché pasos rápidos y ví que por mi derecha se acercaban esos. De nuevo me concentré en la criatura encima de mí, estaba perdiendo la batalla, tendría que darme prisa si quería irme de aquí vivo-vivo.

Empujé con fuerza y logré zafarme, me gruñó y yo le apunté con el arma en la cabeza, jalé el gatillo y la bala lo atravesó dejando escapar parte del órgano cerebral. Me puse de pie como pude, disparándoles para darme algo de tiempo y corrí a donde podría estar la salida. ¿Por qué no acepté la solicitud de un escuadrón? ¡Estupido orgullo Uchiha! Ahí estaba la puerta…

-Pero… ¿Por qué está cerrada? ¡Demonios!-por los tres pasillos que rodeaban la puerta venían varios de ellos, ya no corrían, se acercaban lentamente como si supieran que no tenía escapatoria. ¡Ja! Primero muerto. No, primero me pinto el pelo de verde fosforescente.

Tan rápido como pude, le di una patada a la puerta, que logró abrirse, y salí corriendo a todo lo que daban mis pies. Brinqué la cerca que lograba mantener a los zombies encerrados y fui directamente al jeep, lancé las armas que tenía encima hacia el asiento del copiloto y arranque el auto para irme de este lugar.

Sabía que en cualquier momento volvería… pero esta vez no lo haría solo. Llevaría a un escuadrón conmigo.

**.**

**-$-U-$-**

**.**

**¿Reviews?**


	6. Día Normal, parte 2 de 2

**Ey, ¿hay alguien por ahí? Bueno si hay, pues aquí esta la continuación. ¿Han oído hablar que después de la tormenta viene la calma? Pues ahora es al revés, la calma antes de la tormenta. Espero les guste este calmado y humilde capitulo, en el próximo comienza la acción, espero.**

**Hasta aquí llega el disque anonimato, Narra Hinata.**

**Los personajes son de Masashi-Kishimoto.**

**.**

**-$-H-$-**

**.**

La sorpresa me invadió y mi corazón comenzó a latir desenfrenado. Ahí parado en la puerta estaba él, no lo podía creer… mi… mi… mi primo había llegado. Después de tanto tiempo incomunicados, sin saber de él, llegué a pensar que estaba muerto pero no es así, allí está caminando hacia mi y… haciendo una reverencia de las que tanto odio.

-Hinata, ¿cómo estás?-dijo de forma educada, luego de enderezarse.

-Neji no hagas eso, por favor-le pedí, extendiendo un poco los brazos para darle un abrazo, que lo hizo dudar un momento pero al final aceptó-. Que bueno verte otra vez, después de un año sin saber de ti, pensé que…-me detuve mordiéndome el labio inferior.

-Pensaste que estaba muerto-completó él separándose de mí, yo asentí un poco incómoda, la puerta se abrió otra vez pero Neji me obstruía la vista.

-¿Y de mí? ¿También pensaste que estaba muerta?-conocía esa voz, era la de…

-¡Tenten!-ella, que estaba parada en la puerta, corrió hacia a mí empujando a Neji a un lado y me dio un fuerte abrazo, de esos que sólo ella sabe dar.

-Tenten, la vas a dejar en el hospital por más días-comentó mi primo, serio pero burlón, ella se apartó de mí y le lanzó una mirada fulminante, yo sólo me reí por lo bajo.

-Tú, no digas nada, que debes estar más feliz que yo al verla con bien. Sólo que eres demasiado serio y orgulloso, como para admitirlo-habló ella, mi primo tenia sus ojos perla ligeramente más abierto de lo normal, abría y cerraba la boca tratando de hablar, pero de sus labios no salía nada. Tenten sonrío de forma altanera y giró su rostro hacia mí, su sonrisa se volvió cálida-. Ya lo conozco bien como para saber sus reacciones y todo-.

-¡Increíble! Nunca pensé vivir lo suficiente para ver eso-dije algo sorprendida, ¿algo? Si claro, creo que sería MUY sorprendida.

-¿Te importaría no hablar de vida o muerte mientras estemos en éste hospital?-habló Neji, severamente después de recuperarse.

-Bueno, bueno, ya. Díganme… ¿Qué hacen aquí?-pregunté, cambiando de tema, me parecía extraño que ambos estuvieran aquí.

-¿Cómo que, qué hacemos aquí? Dah, vinimos a llevarte a casa-. Me respondió ella como si fuera obvio, fruncí el ceño extrañada-¿Qué? ¿No sabías? Neji…-pronunció el nombre de mi primo en forma lenta y amenazadora. Él, a pesar de dar un respingo y pasar saliva pesadamente, siguió con su postura seria y firme al responder:

-Por supuesto que no lo sabe, sucedió apenas esta mañana-. ¿Sucedió? ¿A qué se refiere? ¿Será que…?

-¿Dónde está?-pregunté pero ellos no me prestaron atención, habían comenzado a discutir-¡Maldita sea! ¿Dónde está Sasuke?-guardaron silencio y me miraron sorprendidos, después de que les gritara.

-Hinata, cielo, no te alteres por favor-me habló Tenten pero yo la miré de mala gana.

-¿Qué no me altere? ¿Cómo esperas que no lo haga si hablan de esa forma y no me responden? Quiero saber donde está Sasuke, ¡ahora!-insistí, como dijo Tenten, alterada.

-Está muerto-respondió Neji con simpleza, su tono de voz era frío y seco. Esas palabras calaron en todo mí ser y en mi cabeza hacían un eco incesante, resonando cada vez más fuerte. ¿Muerto? ¿MI Sasuke? Imposible… él no podría… muerto, entendí su significado, Sasuke no volvería. No vería más sus ojos negros, sus rebeldes cabellos "peinados" desenfadadamente que le hacían ver como si tuviera una gallina en la cabeza, no escucharía sus "hmp" otra vez. Nunca más, volveré a verlo.

-¡Neji, idiota! ¿Cómo dices esas cosas? ¿Por qué no mides tus palabras?-apenas era conciente de lo que pasaba a mi alrededor. Parecía que Tenten le reclamaba algo a Neji, pero no estaba muy segura. Yo seguía perdida.

-Sólo digo la verdad. El Uchiha _podría_ estar muerto, conociéndolo, se fue solo a ese lugar testado de tu-sabes-que y sin siquiera aceptar las sugerencias de los jefes de llevar a un escuadrón con él-dijo Neji, muy seguro de si mismo… un momento… ¿qué?

-¡Neji! Sasuke NO está muerto, de ninguna forma, sólo haces especulaciones erradas, debería darte vergüenza ¿de verdad crees que la dejaría sola? Aleja a TU orgullo y piensa en TU PRIMA-Tenten parecía echar chispas y ahí volví en mí. Con una frase logró traerme de vuelta, Sasuke NO está muerto pero… ¿y entonces?

-¿Oigan? Oigan, ¡OIGAN, LOS DOS!-grité, ya que no me hacían caso. Ambos se sobresaltaron y voltearon a verme-, me pueden explicar ¿Qué pasa?... Tenten-agregué al ver que Neji abría la boca para contestar.

-Bueno, nosotros vinimos a buscarte porque Sasuke no podía-asentí comprensiva y pregunté.

-¿Y eso por qué?-.

-Simple, a él no le interesas ni en lo más mínimo-contestó mi primo ¿Qué no puede cerrar la boca?, antes de que Tenten le dijera algo yo lo hice.

-Neji, lárgate-él me miró confundido sin entender-, ¡que te vayas! ¡Ve a tomarte un café! ¡O a ver si inventaron la pócima de la vida eterna! O mejor… ¡la pócima contra la caspa y la caída del cabello! ¡Lo que sea! Pero déjame sola con Tenten-le urgí, parecía sorprendido e indignado pero aún así salió de la habitación.

-Uf, Hinata. Tú eres una persona muy dulce y tierna pero… a veces das miedo-me dijo Tenten, luego asintió y se sentó en una silla cercana-, bien… te contaré todo-.

**.**

**-$-H-$-**

**.**

Uf, es bueno volver a mi apartamento, ya me estaba volviendo loca de tanto blanco y del olor a fármacos. Fue una mañana muy larga, Tenten y Neji se fueron luego de traerme y después de que me dijeran que estaban comprometidos. Me puso muy contenta esa noticia, aunque al principio me tomó por sorpresa, pero me alegro por ellos. Es increíble cómo se complementan a pesar de ser diferentes personalidades; ella es: fuerte, impulsiva, hiperactiva, alegre, cariñosa y buena. Él es: fuerte, calmado, serio, frío, sarcástico y orgulloso. Me reí por eso, si supiera que pienso así de él no sé lo que haría, aunque él mismo a admitido ser fuerte, calmado y serio, sólo la mitad de lo que era.

Eran las 12 del día, estaba en el sofá de la sala mirando las noticias en la televisión. Hablaban de unas desapariciones en circunstancias extrañas; jóvenes universitarios, profesores, policías y la hija del presidente de las empresas telefónicas Takeda, todos en el mismo lugar; cerca de los terrenos de la Universidad Konoha. ¿Me pregunto si…?

El teléfono sonó, sobresaltándome.

-¿Diga?-.

-Buenas tardes, ojiluna-esa voz yo la conocía, seria y altanera, era de la persona que yo creía muerta. Mi corazón dio un vuelco, sabía que era él pero fingí no saberlo. Me gustaría jugar un ratito con él.

-Si, ¿Quién es?-hice una corta pausa y hablé antes que él-, ¡ah, ya sé! Eres Kiba-, y esperé… 3… 2… 1…

-¡¿QUE!?-ja, sabía que reaccionaría así. No le gusta que lo confunda o compare con alguien más-Hinata, no puede ser que me confundas con ese perro…-

-Vamos… Sasuke… tranquilo-dije como pude, ya que me estaba riendo y me costaba decir algo más. Escuché que bufaba del otro lado.

-¡Ja-Ja! Chistosa-dijo el con sarcasmo.

-Bueno, está bien fue una mala broma, lo siento-avergonzada, me disculpé.

-Descuida ojiluna y dime, ¿Cómo te encuentras?-.

-¿Ah?, bueno ya estoy completamente bien, me dieron el alta y estoy en casa descansando un poco antes de volver al trabajo-.

-¿Volverás al trabajo tan pronto?-su voz era indiferente, pero lo conocía lo suficiente como para detectar la preocupación y la intriga.

-Si, he reposado mucho en el hospital y ahora que salí pues, creo que es buen momento de regresar al trabajo. Quizás me haga falta práctica-.

-Hmp, puedo ayudarte con eso-fue su respuesta, luego un rato de silencio-, oye… yo… tú… bueno… lo… siii…eenn…to-habló con dificultad entre dientes pero, ¿qué fue lo que dijo?

-¿Qué cosa?-suspiró frustrado por mi pregunta.

-Eh, perdonameelnohaberteidoabusc aralhospitalyllevarteatucasa -dijo tan rápido y bajo que apenas y pude entenderle. Hubo unos momentos de silencio, en el cual yo trataba de descifrar lo que me había dicho y él esperaba una respuesta, supongo.

-¡Ah! No te preocupes, yo entiendo (creo), lo supe todo-dije luego de haber descifrado sus palabras. Otro suspiro y después silencio.

-He de suponer que no fue tu odioso primo quien te lo dijo, ¿verdad?-me reí suavemente, por su precisión.

-Supones bien, fue Tenten la que me dijo. Neji sólo había dicho que habías perecido en medio de la misión-volví a reír al imaginarme el rostro de Sasuke, en este momento debe estar apretando el teléfono al igual que sus dientes, en su mente pasan un sin fin de insultos para Neji y su cara roja por la furia.

-Ese… maldito… hijo de… me las va a pagar-.

-Ya Sasuke, no te preocupes. Creo que se las verá negras antes de lo que imagines-.

-¿Qué, piensas matarlo? No, no serías capaz. ¿Contratarás a alguien? ¿Si quieres yo lo hago? No tengo problemas-.

-¡Sasuke!-le recriminé-, no pienso hacerle nada-.

-Que lastima-. Gruñí un poco molesta-. Y entonces ojiluna… ¿Por qué dijiste aquello?-, me preguntó, ¿Qué no dejará de llamarme así?

-Bueno… se comprometió con Tenten y ya sabemos como es ella, así que… creo que Neji sufrirá bastante-.

-Hmp, supongo que tienes razón-.

-Por supuesto… oye, ¿puedo preguntarte algo?-.

-Ya lo estás haciendo-.

-Tonto, yo quería saber… ¿Por qué siempre me llamas ojiluna? Es raro cuando me llamas por mi nombre, sólo lo haces cuando hay gente alrededor, ni siquiera me dices Hina como otro lo hacen-terminé de hablar y un largo silencio apareció entre nosotros. Me sentía algo incomoda, una sensación extraña me embargaba.

-Pues… tu misma respondiste. Para mi es muy difícil mostrar mis emociones frente a otras personas, mi orgullo me lo impide-comenzó a hablar, su voz era seria e indiferente y no combinaba con lo que decía-, pero tú de alguna manera derrumbas las barreras sin ningún esfuerzo, ves cosas en mí que otros no y sin querer ganaste mi confianza, todo es con tu forma de ser, hablar y actuar.

"Eres única a tu manera, me he dado cuenta y no soy el único que lo piensa-. Eso lo dijo molesto y frustrado-, me hubiese gustado darme cuenta de todo eso antes. Nos conocemos desde los 12 y ahora tenemos 28 quizás sea algo obvio que eso pasara. No te digo Hina porque otros ya lo hacen y a mi no me gustan las imitaciones. Te digo ojiluna porque tus ojos me recuerdan a la luna y porque quiero, punto-. Dijo, dispuesto a no continuar hablando. Me quedé muda y sorprendida, escuchar a Sasuke decir todo eso, pensé que cambiaría de tema, que no diría nada o que sé yo, pero ¿eso? Jamás, aunque… creo que le dio muchas vueltas al asunto.

-Wow, Sasuke… yo… no sé… que… decirte-, a estás alturas estaba tan roja que podía hacerle competencia a un tomate-, ¿en serio piensas todas esas cosas de mí?-.

-No sé que me hiciste, pero es la verdad-. El rojo en mi rostro no podía aumentar más.

-Ejem… bueno. Valla nunca pensé en escuchar tantas palabras salir de tus labios-, decidí desviar el tema-. Nadie va creerme, ahora se puede mantener una conversación completa contigo-.

-Hmp-.

-Debí saber que no duraría mucho, oye y… ¿qué tal tu misión?-.

-Te lo contaré cuando nos veamos… ¿Qué te parece esta noche?-, me propuso. Oh-oh, estoy en problemas.

-Mmm… no puedo… tengo… una...cita-.

-Bueno entonces…-se detuvo de lo que decía, eso es malo-, ¿¡QUÉ?!-.

-Sí, es alguien muy amable, mañana te explico-.

-¿Qué? Ah no, no será mañana, será ahora-.

-De veras lo siento, Sasuke… bueno adiós-.

-Hinata Hyuga, no te atrevas a colgar ó…-colgué, sabía que se iba a enojar mucho y que quizás intentaría matar a alguien o no. Pero la verdad es que no quería contarle porque sería muy incomodo, más de lo que ya es.

-Bueno, creo que ya no hay nada que pueda hacer-.

**.**

**-$-H-$-**

**.**

-Así que… ¿eres Psicólogo?-pregunté indiferente al chico frente a mí. De alguna forma, no me interesaba.

-En realidad… soy Neurocirujano. Es un trabajo que requiere de mucho tiempo y es algo muy complicado, pero cuando lo haces bien es bastante satisfactorio-respondió de forma altanera.

-Wow, sorprendente-dije de forma totalmente aburrida, este tipo es demasiado engreído.

-Claro y tu… ¿Qué haces?-.

Estaba en mi "cita" en un restaurante, ya llevaba un buen rato aquí y no había pasado nada interesante. Bueno, excepto una pareja de rubios que estaba al lado de la mesa en donde me encontraba, la chica me resultaba familiar pero no recordaba de donde. Se fueron justo cuando el mesero llegó y nos sirvió una copa de vino, me fijé que tenía una herida en la mano. Mi acompañante se alejó atendiendo una llamada.

-¿Disculpe?-, le hablé al mesero-¿le ocurrió algo en la mano?-.

-¿Ah? No fue sólo un corté, no sé que le pasaba al cocinero-me puse de pie y comencé a caminar hacia la cocina, escuchaba al mesero hablar pero no le di importancia-, oiga no puede entrar ahí-.

Entré a la cocina y no había nadie, al otro lado de la cocina había una puerta, caminé hacia allí y en el suelo estaba el que yo suponía era el cocinero. Estaba en el suelo, sangrando por la boca y convulsionándose, su piel estaba grisácea y sus ojos estaban vinotinto. Dejó de ser humano.

-Hijo de mierda, ¿qué pasó aquí?-dijo asombrado el mesero, llegando a mi lado y viendo el "panorama" en la cocina.

-Salga de aquí-, le pedí al tipo que me miró sin comprender, suspiré frustrada-¡Que se aleje!-.

-¡Ah, carajo!-. Muy tarde, el cocinero medio muerto se levantó y nos vio con hambre, volví a suspirar. Me levanté un poco el vestido negro que cargaba y saqué la pistola que tenía sujeta en mi pierna derecha, la cosa me gruño y le apunté con el arma.

-¡Descansa en paz!-. Y luego… tiré del gatillo, la bala traspasó el cráneo y salpicó la pared de sangre. El cuerpo cayó inerte al suelo.

-¿¡Qué demonios?! ¿Qué fue lo que hizo, mujer?-, me exigió el mesero, completamente aterrado.

-Créame, acabo de salvarle la vida a ese, a usted y a todos los presentes allá afuera-, le dije tranquilamente mientras sacaba el pequeño comunicador que tenía guardado al lado del arma-. Aquí _eyes white _necesito refuerzos…-comencé hablar por el comunicador dando indicaciones de donde me encontraba.

**.**

**-$-H-$-**

**.**

-Al fin ya era hora de que llegaran-, me dije cuando escuché algunas alarmas de "policías", el mesero seguía conmigo en la cocina sólo que en el piso; como si estuviera en estado de shock ó quizás sea que ya le comenzaron los efectos, lo dejé allí mientras salía.

-Ey chica, te tardaste mucho, ¿estabas en el baño?-me habló mi "cita" al verme llegar a la mesa. Increíble que siguiera aquí. Negué con la cabeza y tomé mi bolso-. Bueno podríamos continuar… ¿oye, a donde vas?-. Comencé a caminar rumbo a la salida sin darle importancia al tipo, cuando estaba cerca de la puerta, por ella entraron los oficiales.

-En la cocina, uno está completamente muerto y el otro está en proceso-, dije cuando pasaron por mi lado. Salí completamente y allí estaban todas las patrullas, ambulancias y hasta un camión de bomberos.

-Te ves hermosa, ¿lo sabías?-dijo una voz a mis espaldas como por casualidad, me giré y allí estaba Sasuke vestido de traje. ¡Rayos! Sólo él hace que me sonroje y ponga nerviosa cuando esta cerca de mi, que vergüenza.

-G-gracias… S-supongo-. ¿¡Acaso tartamudeé?! Parece que sí, porque Sasuke tenía una sonrisa victoriosa en su rostro, estupido Uchiha.

-¿Qué tal tu "_cita_"?-preguntó, haciendo énfasis al final. Me encogí de hombros.

-Pues ya ves… Zombies y…-una voz me interrumpió lo que decía.

-Ey Hinata, ¿por qué no continuamos?-, suspiré cansinamente mientras Sasuke fulminaba a la persona a mis espaldas.

-Escucha Sordo… digo… Sora, esto no va a funcionar, así que…-

-Puedes ir a esconderte bajo las faldas de tu mami-, me interrumpió entre dientes Sasuke, le dí un codazo en las costillas para que se callara.

-Bueno cuídate Sirio, digo, Sora. Vámonos Sasuke-. Y comencé a caminar hacia una de las ambulancias de allí, pero me detuve justo al lado de mi "cita"-por cierto, hace rato me preguntaste a que me dedico, bien…-me acerqué a su oído y le susurré-, _mato zombies_-, volví a caminar con Sasuke a mis espaldas.

-No debiste haberle dicho eso, lo de dejaste paralizado-me dijo cuando llegamos a las puertas de la ambulancia, estaban subiendo al mesero que convulsionaba amarrado en una camilla, nosotros subimos después y Sasuke cerró la puerta, luego el auto arrancó.

-Ya no tiene caso, ¿qué hacías por allí?-.

-Hmp, Jiraiya me envió para acá. Tenemos una misión-.

-Así que sabía lo de mi "cita", ¿y como te fue está mañana?-.

-Hmp, ha sido un fiasco…-el grito de dolor del mesero lo interrumpió-, su comportamiento es algo salvaje y cuando se lo proponen pueden correr bastante-.

-Entonces tendremos que ser más cautelosos que antes-, el hombre en la camilla convulsionó una última vez y no volvió a moverse.

-Un escuadrón, de quizás seis oficiales, nos acompañaran-cuando el tipo despertó otra vez, forcejeaba y gruñía en la camilla, Sasuke sacó un arma de su chaqueta y le disparó, la sangre salpicó y nos baño por completo.

-Odio que pasé esto-. La ambulancia se detuvo, bajamos y caminamos a la central, nos pasaron unas toallas para limpiarnos. Llegamos a la oficina principal y después de unos toques a la puerta, entramos.

-Bien aquí están ambos…-dijo Tsunade al vernos pasar-. Su misión será ir a la Universidad Konoha, buscar al zombie nivel 0 y conseguir una muestra para que hagamos el antídoto. Sencillo, ¿verdad?-.

-Hmp-, Tsunade vio a Sasuke alzando una ceja-, tan sencillo como desactivar una bomba nuclear-.

-Eso te pasa por ir solo a ese lugar. Ya sabía yo que ese sería su comportamiento-, dijo seriamente Tsunade, escuché un gruñido a mi lado y Sasuke la fulminaba con la mirada.

-Si sabías el comportamiento de aquellos zombies, ¿por qué me enviaste para allá?-, preguntó él entre dientes, ahora que lo pienso tiene razón, a menos que…

-Te dije que rodearas la zona, no que te infiltraras a la zona, ¡maldito engreído!-. Gritó ella golpeando el escritorio y dejándole una pequeña grieta. ¿Será así de fuerte o el escritorio estará vencido? Tragué saliva.

-Descuide Tsunade, nosotros nos encargaremos de todo-le dije mientras tomaba el brazo de Sasuke, que parecía querer saltarle encima a la jefe y comenzaba a caminar hacia la puerta.

-Recuerda Hinata, precaución ante todo, los quiero enteros y vivos, no medio muertos ¿entendiste?-. Habló severamente, yo asentí-Ah y aquí esta la lista de nombres de su escuadrón, buena suerte-. Tomé el papel que me extendía y salimos de allí, Sasuke no dijo nada más, permanecía serio en todo el trayecto.

-¿Tan malo te parece todo esto?-le pregunté, sacándolo de sus cavilaciones.

-No, es sólo que… esta será una noche muy larga-. Me respondió serio, caminando al frente sin importarle si lo seguía o no y aunque el no pudo verlo, en mi rostro una mueca preocupada lo surco.

¿Será esta nuestra última noche ó sobreviviremos unas cuantas más?

**.**

**-$-H-$-**

**.**

**Bueno hasta acá llego, pronto viene la acción (que espero salga bien). Lamento no contestar sus reviews, pero es que voy de volada. Pero prometo que si en este cap dejan muchos reviews los contestaré todos y quizás suba rápido el próximo cap en donde sabremos que le pasa a Sakura. Además tengo que pensar en los nombres de la lista que le dio Tsunade a Hinata.**

**¿LES GUSTA Ó DEBO BORRAR LA HISTORIA?**


	7. Desesperada

**Hola gente bonita, lamento la tardanza pero aquí está el capitulo, disfrútenlo.**

**Advertencia: Lenguaje, posible OoC, muerte de personaje y no sé que más.**

**Genero: General/ Romance/ Horror.**

**Pareja: NaruSaku, SasuHina y otros.**

**Los personajes aquí presentes son de Masashi-Kishimoto.**

**La historia incoherente es mía.**

**.**

**-$-H-$-**

**.**

A Moegi le pasaba algo pero como estaba entre las sombras no podía verla claramente, y como si hubiese leído mi pensamiento, dio un paso adelante. Se veía horrible, de su boca salía sangre y tenía como una cortada en su hombro. Madara, que estaba parado a un lado de la cama, corrió hacia ella.

-¡Moegi! Dios mío, ¿qué te pasó?-dijo al llegar con ella, después se dio vuelta para mirarme-, rápido llama a emergencias-.

Yo asentí y en ese momento, antes de que pudiera siquiera moverme, Moegi acercó su rostro al cuello de Madara, el cual soltó un grito desgarrador. Me levanté de la cama lo más rápido que pude y fui hacia ellos, ella le estaba mordiendo el cuello fuertemente y brotaba bastante sangre.

-¡Basta Moegi! ¿Qué haces?-la tomé de a cintura y la aparté bruscamente, lanzándola lejos hacia el pasillo. Madara cayó hacia atrás en la cama, sujetándose el cuello, yo me quedé parada en el marco de la puerta viendo a Moegi tirada en el piso. De pronto, ella se puso de pie ágilmente, gruñendo y mostrando sus dientes, corrió feroz hacia mí pero o fui más rápida, antes de que llegara; cerré la puerta con seguro, eso la mantuvo lejos.

Dí la vuelta y ví que Madara estaba acostado y sin moverse; sangraba demasiado, me acerqué a él e intente ayudarlo lo más que pude. Tomé una funda de la almohada y se la coloqué en el cuello, a ver si así detenía la hemorragia pero no, parecía que le había arrancado la piel. Moegi seguía forcejeando en la puerta.

-¡Dios! Madara, tranquilo… todo estará bien-le decía mientras intentaba parar el sangrado, busqué el teléfono que estaba en la mesita de noche y marqué el numero del hospital, me encontraba bañada en sangre; incluyendo mis manos y eso me dificultaba el marcado.

-Todas las líneas están congestionadas, por favor intente más tarde-, sonó la voz de la operadora.

-¡Mierda! ¡Maldita sea!-golpeé el teléfono contra la mesita y soltándolo, no me había dado cuenta de que Madara estaba de pie, sino hasta que me di la vuelta. Ese ya no era él, ni su piel ni sus ojos eran iguales, su labios estaban negros. Era una visión aterradora- ¿Madara?-.

Reaccionó. Pero no de la forma que yo esperaba, un gruñido brotó desde su garganta y luego se abalanzó sobre mí, no me dio tiempo de moverme y empezamos a forcejar, trataba de quitármelo de encima pero no podía, no quería hacerle daño, aunque parezca una tontería.

Al final lo empujé contra la cómoda mientras yo caía al suelo, me levanté rápidamente y corrí hacia la puerta donde me detuve, no podía salir porque Moegi seguía allá afuera con la misma apariencia que Madara, no sabía que hacer; estaba _desesperada_. Posé mi vista en la mesa cerca de la puerta; allí estaban las llaves de mi auto, las tomé y corrí hacia el baño, sentía que andaba tras de mí, cuando iba a cerrar la puerta no me dejó, le daba fuertes empujones hasta que por fin pude reunir la fuerza necesaria y se cerró con seguro.

Suspiré aliviada; eso lo mantendría lejos de momento. Me separé un poco de la puerta, era extraño que ya no escuchara nada, quería saber si ya no había algo afuera pero no tuve tiempo ni si quiera de analizarlo, un brazo atravesó la puerta de madera como intentando tomar algo en el aire. Del susto retrocedí bastantes pasos hasta que caí en la bañera, miré la puerta que estaba cerrada pero que no aguantaría mucho y después miré a mi alrededor buscando una salida, la cual se encontraba en la pequeña ventana por arriba de mi cabeza, me levanté como pude e intenté abrirla, me costaba mucho porque estaba trabada, luego de unos intentos; logré abrirla y salir por ella justo cuando la puerta cedió al empuje, cuando ya me iba a poner de pie sentí que sujetaban una de mis piernas.

-¡No!-grité cuando caí, comencé a patalear y cuando al fin me soltó; rápidamente me puse de pie y corrí en dirección al auto. Cuando estuve cerca, me paralicé por completo- Dios _¿Qué esta pasando?-_.

El vecindario entero era un desastre, las casas estaban casi completamente destruidas, había cadáveres desmembrados por todas partes, autos chocados incendiándose, los que aún estaban vivos corrían despavoridos siendo seguidos por esas criaturas, había mucha sangre regada por el suelo. Sentí pasos detrás de mí, me moví hacia el auto y me adentré cerrando con seguro. Las manos me temblaban y eso hacía que no pudiera meter la llave, las lágrimas tampoco ayudaban mucho ya que me nublaban la vista.

Respingué al escuchar un golpe en el parabrisas, una criatura de esas estaba arriba del capote, el vidrio estaba roto y manchado de sangre. Al fin había logrado encender el auto y arranqué justo cuando esa cosa iba a golpear de nuevo, moví el volante bruscamente para dar la vuelta y que esa cosa cayera, cuando lo hizo pisé a fondo el acelerador y me alejé de aquel lugar.

**.**

**-$-H-$-**

**.**

Había manejado por una hora, miraba a mí alrededor mientras conducía, todo estaba en ruinas. Autos incendiados o simplemente chocados, cadáveres o restos de ellos por todas partes y sangre, mucha sangre. Bajé un poco la velocidad, avanzando lentamente y analizando a mí alrededor, respingué al ver una figura moverse en dirección a mi auto, era una mujer que pasó de largo e iba desnuda pero muy mal herida. Seguí avanzando.

-¡Ayúdeme! Por favor, ayúdeme-. Me asusté al escuchar a alguien gritando y golpeando por la ventana del copiloto.

¿Ayuda? ¿Cómo iba a ayudarle si no podía ni hacerlo conmigo? Si no estaba segura de lo que pasaba. Miré al tipo en la ventana con expresión desesperada, me moví para abrirle la puerta pero… cuando estaba por abrirla; el grito desgarrador del hombre me hizo sobresaltarme y mirar bien que le pasaba. Tres… tres criatura lo mordían, lo podía ver completamente, el cuello, el hombro derecho y por la cintura, ya no podía hacer nada por él, me acomodé de nuevo tras el volante y arranqué.

Y ahora… ¿A dónde se supone que vaya? No tuve mucho tiempo para meditarlo, otra criatura apareció de la nada y por el susto que me dio perdí el control del auto que ahora se movía de un lado a otro descontrolado, en el proceso la cosa cayó pero el auto se salió de la carretera rumbo al bosque, intenté establecerlo pero me era imposible, el auto chocó contra un árbol haciendo que mi cabeza chocara contra el volante y después… oscuridad.

**.**

**-$-H-$-**

**.**

-_Sakura… Sakura, despierta por favor-_, escuchaba una voz que me llamaba, poco a poco tomaba conciencia a mí alrededor.

-¿Oye? Ya déjala, está muerta, lo mejor es que le disparemos en la cabeza y nos vayamos de aquí, hum-.

-Cállate Deidara, no sabemos si lo esta ó no, no presenta ninguna mordida o al menos no a la vista-. Abrí los ojos lentamente, me dolía la cabeza, lo primero que ví fue el volante del auto, luego giré mi cabeza a un lado y ví unos orbes azules y unas hebras doradas.

-Gracias a Dios que estás bien Sakura, estaba muy preocupado, de veras-.

-¿Na-Naruto?-susurré de forma patosa al incorporarme por completo y de forma lenta, no podía creer lo que veían mis ojos, mi vecino Naruto, estaba ahí y vivo. Como pude me lancé a sus brazos y me eché a llorar, por un momento no hizo movimiento alguno pero después me rodeó con sus brazos y hundió su rostro en mi cabello, sujetándome fuertemente. Comencé a llorar y rato después él también.

-Sakura. Lo lamento, de veras-susurró él, aún abrazándome, intenté mirarlo pero no me dejó.

-¿Por qué? Tú no tienes la culpa-le dije, no tenía idea a que se refería.

-He de suponer que perdiste a Madara, estás sola-me tensé cuando me dijo eso, casi lo había olvidado y él llega para recordármelo ¿Por qué?-. Digo que, él no se encuentra cerca-. Ahora que pensaba, su voz sonó melancólica, ¿acaso…?

-Naruto, ¿Shion murió, no es así?-pregunté bajamente, se mantuvo en silencio y luego susurró un "_sí_", me apreté más a él, estábamos consolándonos el uno al otro.

-Ejem… sé que están en un momento íntimo, pero…-me separé de Naruto cuando escuché a alguien carraspear y hablar, no estábamos solos, habían tres personas más-. Si queremos sobrevivir, debemos irnos ahora-.

-Ah sí, lo siento. Vámonos Sakura-luego de decir eso me ayudó a salir y aquellas personas nos dieron la espalda para comenzar a caminar. Nosotros los seguimos de cerca, me percaté de que yo estaba descalza y eso me lo pondría difícil pero no dejé que eso me molestara ó a ellos.

-¿Quiénes son ellos, Naruto?-pregunté en voz baja.

-¿Ah? Bueno, el policía se llama Hidan, es Jashinista-respondió animadamente.

-¿Y eso que es?-.

-No sé… una religión supongo-.

-Nunca oí hablar de ella-, dije mientras fruncía el ceño extrañada.

-Sí, yo tampoco. Bueno, el rubio se llama Deidara y la mujer que lo acompaña, es su esposa, _Kurama_*****, y… está embarazada-susurró lo último con el mismo tono de melancolía de antes.

-¿Por qué eso te pone tan triste?-pregunté, debido a que la duda me carcomía por dentro.

-Supongo que no lo sabías… Shion, estaba embarazada-.

-Oh Dios mío. Perdón, yo… cuanto lo siento, Naruto-no sabía que más decir, como pude lo abracé y él me correspondió, ambos teníamos lágrimas en los ojos.

-No te preocupes, ahora lo que tenemos que hacer es buscar un lugar seguro-.

-¿Por qué no vamos en aquella dirección?-señalé en la dirección a la cual yo iba, nos dirigíamos en sentido contrario.

-Venimos de allá, no hay nada bueno-. Me respondió en tono sombrío.

-Eso es imposible, no puede ser que esté peor que en otro lado ¿Cómo puedes estar tan seguro?-, seguía negándome de que hacia donde vamos es más seguro que otro.

-Porque éramos 8-contestó lúgubre, eso me sorprendió, no dijimos nada más y caminamos en silencio.

Me percaté de que Naruto tenía un arma en su mano derecha y supuse para que era. No era necesario que le preguntara. Caminamos por un largo rato, escudriñando el bosque, pasamos por un parque desolado y por debajo de un puente, no había ni un alma por donde pasábamos. Subimos por una colina y nos encontramos con una carretera completamente vacía, y del otro lado un gran estacionamiento del centro comercial Konoha.

Comenzamos a caminar hacia allí de forma cautelosa, la puerta del frente estaba cerrada; así que fuimos por la parte trasera, ahora que recuerdo… este centro comercial tiene un estacionamiento bajo techo, pero creo que era para los empleados o algo así. Llegamos allí y el tipo rubio, el cual sino me acuerdo mal; se llama Deidara, tenía un arma y disparó en la cerradura, se abrió y en ese momento escuchamos unos pasos y gruñidos, nos giramos y hacia nosotros venían esas cosas, entramos rápidamente y cuando la puerta estaba a centímetros de cerrarse, unos brazos lo impidieron.

-Ah, malditas criaturas, quédense afuera-decía el rubio mientras forcejeaba, empujaron un par de veces más y lograron cerrarla, ambos rubios sostenían la puerta mientras que el policía atravesó un archivero que allí se encontraba, se veía muy pesado, caminé para intentar ayudarle a empujar y luego se unieron los otros dos, la puerta quedó completamente bloqueada. Colocaron una barra de metal en la puerta para reforjarla, ya que había un espacio.

-Bueno, supongo que eso servirá para mantenerlos a raya-dijo Naruto satisfecho, me tomó de la mano y caminamos al interior del lugar, siendo seguido por los demás.

**.**

**-$-H-$-**

**.**

-Debemos asegurar los demás lugares y así no tendremos problemas-mencionó Naruto, estábamos en la parte del frente, en una pequeña plaza con algunos bancos.

-Tú definitivamente estás loco, ¿tienes idea del tamaño que debe tener este lugar? No me moveré de aquí, hum-habló el rubio de coleta, negándose, como si fuera la idea más absurda del mundo.

La verdad; a mí me parecía de los más lógico, no tendría caso permanecer aquí si no es seguro, moriríamos fácilmente. El policía se fue a sentar a una banca cercana mientras miraba al par de hombres discutir, la mujer embarazada se sentó en la misma banca, ninguno de los tres decíamos nada. Naruto frunció el ceño ante lo dicho por el otro.

-Es la forma de saber si este lugar es el más seguro, por ahora, no tendría caso quedarnos aquí si hay problemas-dijo Naruto, haciendo eco de mis anteriores pensamientos. Deidara le replicar pero no tenía argumentos, sabía que tenía razón y no quería aceptarlo.

-Hum, está bien sin embargo esto no te hace el jefe, no lo eres-mencionó Deidara, acercándose al que fue mi vecino y golpeando su hombro con el dedo índice, como para darle más énfasis a lo que decía.

-Correcto, eso lo sé. Además, también sé las medidas para sobrevivir en casos como estos y eso es lo que necesitamos-. Comentó Naruto de forma muy seria, algo extraño en él, ¿así qué él sabe de estas cosas? ¿Cómo es eso posible?

-Eso es imposible, es la primera vez que hay algo como esto. Hum-reprochó Deidara, cruzándose de brazos y mirando para otro lado. Parecía un niño chiquito.

-En Konoha, sí-respondió Naruto, en tono lúgubre-. En fin, yo iré al piso de abajo, Deidara iras por la parte de atrás de este piso y tú, Hidan…-.

-Yo me quedaré aquí-habló por vez primera el policía, interrumpiendo las indicaciones del rubio.

-Sé que es difícil pero creo que sería mejor si nos separáramos y cubriéramos más terreno-, explicaba pero el policía movió su arma, una escopeta, haciendo que sonara un chasquido.

-Me quedaré y punto-finalizó el tipo de nombre Hidan, Naruto suspiró rendido.

-Ok. Está bien, quédate con las chicas aquí-cuando dijo eso, rápidamente lo miré y me puse de pie.

-No, yo iré contigo-.

-Definitivamente no, te quedas aquí con ellos dos-, habló severamente mientras comenzaba a caminar, lo seguí de todas formas.

-Pero puedo ayudarte-intenté convencerlo pero creo que no funcionó, me detuve y él también.

-Serás de mejor ayuda si te quedas aquí-me sonrió y se perdió en una puerta junto con Deidara, que había escuchado la conversación. El rubio de coleta se asomó por la puerta y me miró.

-Tranquila, estará todo bien. Cuida de mi esposa-me habló y después se fue. Suspiré cansinamente y volví a donde estaban las otras dos personas, luego me senté en el banco a esperar que regresaran.

-¿Qué fue eso?-preguntó Kurama a los diez minutos de permanecer en silencio, la miré extrañada y le dije:

-Yo no oí nada-. Permanecimos en silencio un rato más.

-Ahí esta-susurró Hidan, se escuchaba unos golpes, así como pasos. Nos pusimos de pie y prestamos más atención. Caminé hacia una puerta que estaba al otro lado de nosotros, por la parte izquierda, seguí caminando y de repente algo me empujó al suelo. Miré hacia arriba y una criatura estaba sobre mí, empezamos a forcejear, esa cosa quería morderme y yo no lo iba a dejar.

Seguía tratando de que no me mordiera pero se me estaba poniendo más difícil, estaba a centímetros de mí cuando de pronto dejé de sentir su peso. Hidan me lo había quitado de encima y ahora él peleaba contra eso, miré a los lados y la escopeta estaba a los pies de la esposa de Deidara, la tomé y apunté en su dirección. No podía disparar aún, se estaban moviendo demasiado. La cosa le dio un fuerte empujón al policía y justo en ese momento, tiré del gatillo y la bala le atravesó la cabeza, luego cayó al suelo, inerte.

-¿Estás bien?-le pregunté al hombre cuando me acerqué, se puso de pie y asintió con la cabeza, miré que tenía una herida en el brazo-, déjame ayudarte con eso-.

Nos sentamos en una banca y empecé a tratar de curarle el brazo, era obvio que lo único que podía hacer era detener la hemorragia, nos mantuvimos un rato más sentados, esperando a que los demás regresaran. Nos sobresaltamos cuando escuchamos unos golpes en cristales, nos giramos y en la puerta delantera habían muchas de esas criaturas queriendo entrar, nos pusimos de pie y yo tomé la escopeta, corrimos en dirección a los ascensores.

-¡¿Chicos están bien!?-preguntó Deidara, al llegar, poniéndose a la par de nosotros-¿Por qué corremos?-.

-Mira en la puerta principal-le dijo Hidan, el rubio miró hacia donde le indicó y abrió los ojos como platos, entendiendo por qué.

-¿Dónde está Naruto?-le pregunté a Deidara y justo cuando me iba a responder, Naruto apareció corriendo pero estaba bañado en sangre.

-¿Qué te ocurrió?-cuestionó Kurama antes de que lo hiciera yo.

-Me encontré con un problema, no importa, vamos-, llegamos a los ascensores y esperamos a que llegara, se abrieron las puertas y entramos, esperamos a hasta llegar al piso 5 que era el último, el silencio reinó en todo el trayecto y luego se abrieron las puertas, varios chasquidos y movimientos hubieron en la parte de adentro y fuera del ascensor.

-Váyanse de aquí-.

¿Y ahora que se supone que vamos a hacer?

**.**

**-$-H-$-**

**.**

***: Si mal no me acuerdo y si mal no me equivoco, así llaman al Kyubi o algo así.**

**.**

**Bueno, este fue el capitulo que espero les haya gustado.**

**¿Me dejan un review? Claro, si lo merezco.**

**Algo más que decirles, abrí un foro pero tiene poco tiempo, si gustan pasar y dar su opinión, les agradezco. Se llama **_Sasuhinista nací y así moriré_**, tal vez sea un nombre ridículo pero fue el que se me ocurrió. También tengo una comunidad si es de su interés, se llama **_Sweet dreams SasuHina_**. Bien, ya les dejo en paz.**

**%Kisses de chocolates%**

**.**

**Methy:** Hola, que bueno que te encante la historia, me tomo el tiempo para que al menos un capitulo quede coherente, espero este cap te guste, me alegra que te parezca buena la historia, muchas gracias por el review, chao.

.

**Ckrriz '3:** Holys, primero que nada (NO ME VAYAS A COMER, POR FAVOR), luego de aquella suplica, que bueno que te encantó la historia. A mi también me gustan las películas de zombies, a mi me pasa igual, y también me gusta Naruto, aquí está la conti espero te haya gustado ó juro que me doy un tiro en la cabeza (es un chiste, si lo hago luego no termino la historia). Muchísimas gracias por tú review, salu2 y cuídate.

.

**Dark-Karumi-Mashiro:** Aquí respondo tus reviews. Sí, he tomado escenas de esa película, me alegra que esté quedando genial. Bueno esta historia de zombies estará disponible cuando quieras, al menos hasta que llegue al final, gracias por llevarlo a favoritos. Sí, yo también pienso lo mismo, es una historia de zombies y se supone que deben pasar cosas. Bueno ya verás por qué Naruto tiene buena puntería, además el a veces tiene puntería. Bien con este ya sabes que le pasó y bueno hasta ahora no veo la forma de enlazar a esos cuatro personajes pero algo se me va a ocurrir, aquí hay algo de NaruSaku y como dije todavía no sé como hacer para que Sasuke y Naruto se encuentren en el presente pero algo vendrá, muchas gracias por tus reviews. Cuídate y salu2.

.

**fega:** Sí, zombies. Que bien que te fascinó, aquí está la conti, a mi también me costó y eso que yo lo escribí, yo tampoco sé por qué por que tuvo aquella cita, pero ya nos dirá o eso creo, y creo que ya sabes que le pasó a Madara. En fin, gracias por tu review, espero te haya gustado este capitulo, cuídate y salu2.a ahora no veo la forma de enlazar a esos cuatro personajes pero algo se me va a ocurrir, aqu


	8. La huida

**Hola gente bonita, lamento si me tardé mucho pero aquí está el capitulo, que creo es el más largo que he escrito en mi vida, espero lo disfruten y no se aburran.**

**Advertencia: Lenguaje, posible OoC, muerte de personaje y no sé que más.**

**Genero: General/ Romance/ Horror.**

**Pareja: NaruSaku, SasuHina y otros.**

**Los personajes aquí presentes son de Masashi-Kishimoto.**

**La historia simple, humilde y boba es mía.**

**.**

**-$-U-$-**

**.**

Llevaba como una hora conduciendo, no sabía a donde ir o cual era el lugar más seguro. En el camino había visto mucho desastre, cadáveres y choques de autos. Ya estaba bastante lejos de allí o eso creo, ya no había nada a mí alrededor, todo parecía desolado pero no debía confiarme, tendría que estar alerta. Miraba para todos lados sin perder algún detalle que pudiera ayudarme, cuando de pronto el auto hizo un sonido extraño y disminuía la velocidad hasta detenerse por completo él solo. _¡Demonios!_ El motor se recalentó, tal vez tengo que esperar y…

-¡Maldita sea! No hay gasolina. ¡¿Por qué!?-.

Golpeé mi cabeza contra el volante. Eso era el colmo, ahora estaba en el medio de la nada y completamente solo. Tomé mis cosas y con mucho cuidado bajé del auto, miré en todas las direcciones antes de cerrar, comencé a caminar con cautela hacia el frente. Esperaba no encontrarme con algún zombie y también espero encontrar un lugar seguro. Logré avanzar un buen tramo y sin ningún problema, al menos hasta ahora. Pero aún no puedo bajar la guardia, no sé que tan lejos se ha propagado la plaga, lo único que sé es que si algo llegara a morderme, yo mismo me dispararía en la cabeza. Primero siete metros bajo tierra antes de convertirme en zombie.

Creo que hablé demasiado pronto, en un segundo caminaba tranquilo por una carretera completamente vacía y al siguiente estaba tirado en el piso, forcejeando con esa criatura para que no me mordiera y me comiera. No sabía cuanto tiempo llevaba así, me estaba cansando y no podía dispararle ya que, al aparecer de repente y derribarme, perdí mi arma y no sé a donde cayó. De alguna forma debo deshacerme de él pero ¿cómo?

Estoy empezando a creer que debo pensar un poco más rápido, ¿por qué lo digo? Porque había escuchado un disparo, porque el zombie está sobre mí completamente inmóvil y porque mi rostro está bañado en sangre viscosa. Me levanté apartando a un lado a esa cosa y al frente de mí había un grupo de personas, entre ellos un policía que al parecer fue el que disparó, pues aún tenía su escopeta apuntando a mí y me miraba con enfado.

-¿Eres uno de ellos?-me preguntó demandante, yo negué con la cabeza, aún estaba demasiado aturdido como para formar alguna palabra coherente-, ¿cómo puedo estar seguro?-.

-Porque si fuera uno de ellos, ya te hubiera saltado encima para morderte y además de que estoy hablándote-. Respondí cuando al fin pude formar algo coherente, el policía asintió convencido.

-Ey amigo, esto es tuyo-, me puse de pie por completo y me giré hacia mi izquierda, donde había un tipo rubio, que podría parecer mi hermano mayor, extendiéndome mi arma. La tomé y la revisé, estaba intacta.

-Gracias-le dije al hombre, que asintió algo altanero.

-No hay por qué. Me llamo Deidara, todos nosotros vamos en busca de un lugar seguro ¿Por qué no vienes?-me habló el tipo rubio, lo pensé un momento, ninguna de las personas allí presentes parecía agradarle la idea pero… si quieren permanecer como están, deben ayudarme y yo a ellos.

-Claro, por supuesto. Mi nombre es Naruto-acepté decidido, tenía que aprovechar esta oportunidad porque mientras más gente mejor… y peor.

-Perfecto, vámonos ya-. Comenzó a avanzar hacia donde yo me dirigía desde un principio, junto con los demás que lo hicieron con desconfianza.

Estábamos cerca de un museo que se encuentra casi a las afueras de Konoha, era un lugar grande, lo sabía porque cuando era niño iba a ese lugar siempre y podría ser un buen refugio por los momentos, por suerte aún estaba en funcionamiento. Pero quizá eso lo hace peor. Cuando ví al grupo al principio, me percaté de que eran siete, cuatro hombres (el rubio Deidara, el policía que tenía el cabello como blanco, otro de cabello negro y el último lo tenía marrón) y tres mujeres (Una rubia, una pelinegra y una señora de cabellera grisácea llamada), ahora que estaba yo, el numero aumentaba a ocho.

Mientras caminábamos, Deidara intentaba entablar una conversación conmigo, diciéndome los nombres de cada uno de los presentes, como el de su esposa, la cual tenía tres meses de embarazo y me traía dolorosos recuerdos, y el policía que era un tanto extraño, cuanto más tiempo transcurría estas persona perdían el recelo y comenzaban a estar más cómodos conmigo en su entorno.

Ya casi estábamos cerca del museo, no tuvimos problemas si no hasta divisar el lugar. Permanecíamos ocultos tras unos árboles y vimos a unas cuantas criaturas por los alrededores, su comportamiento era torpe pero sólo ocurría cuando no tenían a una presa cerca para cazarla. Debíamos ser cautelosos y permanecer en silencio para no llamar la atención, pero veo que algunas personas no están concientes de ello, el hombre de cabellera negra, cuyo nombre no recuerdo, comenzó a avanzar hacia ellos. Me estaba empezando a preocupar y no era el único, intentamos llamarle para que dejara de avanzar, sin éxito alguno.

-¡Oye! ¿A dónde vas? ¡Vuelve hombre!-susurraba Deidara entre nervioso e histérico, todos lo estábamos.

-Calma, no pasa nada. Sólo son una bola de tontos-dijo el tipo refiriéndose a los zombies.

-A mí me parece que no-comentó enojado Hidan.

-Tal vez podamos ayudarle-sugirió una de las mujeres, pero sonaba insegura.

-No, ya no podemos-.

En cuanto dije aquella frase los zombies se fueron acercando al hombre y por lo tanto hacia nosotros. Él, comenzó a correr por la izquierda con una expresión de terror en el rostro, siendo seguido por las criaturas, se alejaron muchos metros de nosotros cuando, el tipo cayó y rodó por el suelo. Estaba perdido y la verdad es que yo pensé que lo lograría, y ví que no pudo hacerlo al empezar a ser mordido. Lastimosamente, esta es nuestra oportunidad de adentrarnos.

-Vamos, mientras están distraídos podemos entrar-salí del escondite con mucha cautela seguido por los demás.

-Ya no podremos hacer nada por él, ¿verdad?-preguntó una de las mujeres, la del cabello gris, yo negué con la cabeza.

-¿Cuánto tiempo tenemos antes de que terminen de comérselo?-preguntó Deidara.

-Probablemente unos cinco minutos-. Llegamos a la puerta principal y obviamente estaba cerrada-¡Maldición! ¿Qué haremos?-.

-Hazte a un lado. Aprendí a abrir puertas cuando me saltaba las clases y me escapaba de los castigos en la secundaria-mencionó Deidara ¿orgulloso? ¡Vaya! Y yo pensaba que era el único que hacía ese tipo de cosas, bueno eso decían.

-Tú no harás eso-se interpuso Hidan, todos empezamos a mirarlo completamente sorprendidos, este hombre debe estar bromeando, ¿no se da cuenta que tenemos problemas? Está loco.

-¿Y por qué no?-preguntó demandante el tipo rubio, y sinceramente, no es un buen momento para que se forme una discusión entre estos dos.

-Porque es contra las reglas-, respondió el policía completamente serio, casi nos caímos al piso cuando lo escuchamos, ¿contra las reglas? ¿Son más importantes las reglas que sobrevivir? Necesita ordenar sus prioridades.

-Hidan, en este momento las reglas son lo de menos-, ya era hora de que interviniera por el bien de todos.

-Chicos-, me pareció escuchar que las mujeres nos llamaban pero ninguno le prestamos atención, los cuatro hombres comenzamos a discutir.

-Soy policía, es mi deber-.

-¡El deber a la mierda! Si no hacemos algo moriremos y nos convertiremos en esas cosas, y creanme, yo no quiero eso-Deidara comenzaba a ponerse histérico y esto se nos estaba saliendo de las manos.

-Chicos-.

-¡Debemos entrar si queremos sobrevivir! ¿¡Porque eso queremos verdad?!-dijo en desesperación el hombre de cabello marrón.

-¿Chicos?-.

-Si te mueves un centímetro más hacia la puerta… te volaré la cabeza-amenazó el policía mientras hacía un movimiento con las escopeta y se escuchaba un 'click', esto se está poniendo feo.

-¿Así? Pues…-en el rostro de Deidara comenzaba a formarse una sonrisa altanera, eso no es bueno, levantó su pie izquierdo y lo apuntó en dirección a la puerta.

-Oigan, no es momento para…-.

-¡CHICOS!-, gritaron las mujeres logrando llamar nuestra atención.

-¿¡QUÉ?!-, gritamos nosotros y al girarnos a verlas, nos dimos cuenta del gran problema.

-¡Por las barbas de Santa Claus!-, dije en un grito ahogado, estábamos en un gran, gran problema.

-Deidara, será mejor que abras esa puerta cuanto antes… ¡Ay, no! ¡Vamos a morir, vamos a morir, vamos a morir!-dijo el hombre mientras se sentaba en el suelo y se balanceaba de un lado al otro mientras repetía una y otra vez "Vamos a morir".

-Ya voy, ya voy, ya voy, ya voy, ya voy, ya voy…-

Rápidamente, Deidara se puso en la puerta para intentar abrirla, esto es algo que jamás pensé en experimentar. Más de 20 zombies nos rodeaban a cada lado y nos miraban con mucha hambre, si no hacemos algo pronto, seremos el almuerzo. Miré a todos lados para buscar algo que nos pudiera ayudar, lo único que pude ver fue un escalón cercano a una ventana, me dirigí hacia allí y me subí.

-¡Ey, Damas y caballeros! ¡Muertos vivos! ¡Señores zombies! Vengan aquí estoy-, comencé a gritar, llamando la atención de todos y cuando digo todos, es todos.

-¿Qué demonios estás haciendo, Naruto?-me preguntó alterado Deidara, con los ojos abiertos como platos y la manos en su cabeza, ya un tanto alejado de la puerta.

-Los distraigo para que al menos, puedas intentar abrir la maldita puerta con tranquilidad-.

-¡Ah, tienes razón!-exclamó al darse cuenta, después se giró y volvió a lo que debía hacer.

-¡Vaya! Es el tipo más valiente que he conocido… o el más idiota del mundo-, susurró el pelimarrón completamente audible para mí.

-¡Oí eso!-.

-¡Pues que bueno!-.

-Ese hombre está chiflado-, comentaron las mujeres con incredulidad, esta vez no les dí importancia y continué con tratar de distraer a los zombies, cosa que estaba funcionando, todos estaban completamente quietos y mirándome con interés, al menos no me ven con hambre, por ahora.

-¡¿Cómo están todos en el museo Konoha!?-el silencio fue lo único que recibí como respuesta, pareciera que estuviera dando show barato de televisión-. Los aeropuertos… ¿Qué hay con la comida en los aeropuertos?-.

-¡Que es tan mala como todos tus chistes!-gritó una de las mujeres a lo lejos, creo que fue la pelinegra, Li.

-¡Oh, cállate!... Bien, ok. Mejor una canción:

_Dale a tu cuerpo alegría macarena_

_Que tu cuerpo es pa' darle alegría y cosa buena_

_Dale a tu cuerpo alegría macarena_

_Eh, macarena, aah._

_._

_Mesa, mesa, mesa que más aplauda_

_Mesa que más aplauda, mesa que más aplauda_

_Le mando, le mando, le mando a Naruto_

_Za, za, za, yacuza, yacuza._

_._

_Nossa, nossa... Assim você me mata_

_Ai se eu te pego, ai, ai se eu te pego_

_Delicia, delicia… Assim você me mata_

_Ai se eu te pego, ai, ai se eu te pego. _

_._

_A la víbora, víbora de la mar_

_._

-¡YA LA ABRÍ, TODOS ADENTRO!-gritó en la lejanía, Deidara. Rápidamente todos corrieron al interior del edificio, dejándome a merced de todos estos zombies hambrientos.

-¡OH, CLARO, DEJEN QUE AL TIPO RUBIO Y GUAPO SE LO COMAN LOS ZOMBIES PARA SALVARNOS NOSOTROS! ¡GENIAL!-, grité con mucho sarcasmo mientras intentaba retroceder muy lentamente, tenía mi arma pero la iba a necesitar en el futuro, si sobrevivo aquí primero.

-¡PUES CORRE HACIA AQUÍ, IDIOTA!-.

-¡ES MÁS FÁCIL DECIRLO QUE HACERLO! ¡Y NO ME INSULTES, DEIDARA!-.

-¡SI PENSARAS MÁS RÁPIDO TAL VEZ NO LO HARÍA, HUM! ¡DATE PRISA!-.

-¡SI DEJARAS DE PRESIONARME YO SERÍA MÁS RÁPIDO!-.

-¿¡De verdad están haciendo esto?!-preguntaron todos exaltados-, parecen un par de niños de kinder o… una pareja de casados teniendo sexo-.

-¡Eso fue el colmo, les patearé el trasero a todos y…!-.

-¡Naruto cuidado!-gritó Kurama con angustia, interrumpiendo mi amenaza, me giré y un zombie venía hacia a mi pierna.

-¡Hijo de…!-salté del escalón y me abrí paso como pude para llegar hasta la puerta donde se encontraban los demás, creo que nunca había corrido tan rápido en mi vida, es algo que jamás imaginé.

-¿Ves? Pudiste venir a nosotros sin problemas-, dijo Deidara feliz de la vida, lo fulminé con la mirada mientras jadeaba por aire, escuché como cerraban de golpe la puerta y la aseguraban.

-Deidara, cielo… mejor cierra la boca-le pidió "amablemente" Kurama, le agradecí mentalmente el gesto pues, no sabía cuanto tiempo podría contenerme de golpearlo en la entrepierna.

-Bien… Ahora, ¿cuál es el plan?-preguntó una de las mujeres, la que tenía el cabello gris, todos nos miramos en busca de una respuesta.

-Pues… ¿alguien conoce un lugar más seguro que este?-preguntó el pelimarrón, nos encogimos de hombros, yo no conocía ningún lugar que nos pudiera servir de refugio permanente, ni siquiera de momento.

-Bueno, tal parece que nos quedaremos aquí un buen tiempo-, habló la pelinegra sentándose en uno de los bancos que allí había, deforma totalmente despreocupada, casi como si estuviera en su casa y no en un museo rodeado de zombies que quieren devorarla.

-Claro, nos quedaremos aquí mientras esas cosas descubren la manera de entrar…-dijo el pelimarrón, luego miró hacia alguna parte frente a él-, mira… ya están intentando entrar por la ventana-, observé la ventana que señalaba y me sorprendí de sobremanera.

-¡Maldición, esas cosas nunca se rinden!-se exasperó Deidara y corrió junto con los otros chicos hacia la ventana para intentar reforzarla.

-Ustedes quédense aquí, yo iré a la parte trasera del edificio a verificar que todo esté bien-, anuncié mientras comenzaba a avanzar en esa dirección, ellos asintieron y me fui lo más rápido que pude.

Llegué a la puerta de servicios y entré a la pequeña habitación que tenían, allí estaban las cosas de limpieza y todo lo referente a la electricidad, incluso había televisores que conectaban a las cámaras de seguridad, nunca pensé que odiaría estas cosas. El panorama afuera no era muy favorable con cientos de zombies intentando entrar, nos huelen, saben que estamos aquí. Me alejé de las pantallas y comencé a buscar el interruptor de las luces, debía apagarlas pero eso no nos servirá de mucho.

Me fui hacia la pared, este lugar no estaba muy iluminado, la única luz de la habitación provenía de los seis televisores de seguridad, tanteé la pared y encontré el interruptor de la luz de la habitación, la encendí y me giré a mi derecha.

-¡AH! ¡Por las barbas inexistentes de Buda!-grité como niñita asustada y di un salto hacia atrás, logrando caer de espaldas al suelo, había una puerta de cristal que era la salida de empleados y allí, como si hubiesen estado toda su no existente vida, había mínimo ocho criaturas deformes y sangrantes, las palabras_ 'muertos de hambre'_ nunca habían encajado tanto en una situación.

Se veían furiosos, ya me habían visto así que ahora intentaban entrar para comerme, pues si pensaban que sería el almuerzo, estaban muy equivocados _¡Naruto Uzumaki no se rendía tan fácil o mejor dicho, nunca!_ Ahora van a ver de lo que soy capaz de hacer cuando me enojo de veras. Me levanté del suelo rápidamente y busqué los interruptores que apagaban las luces de la sala principal del museo en donde estaban los demás, las encontré y bajé los interruptores, luego me fui hacia el de la habitación e hice lo más valiente que se me ocurrió.

-¡Pierdan de vista mi trasero!-dije después de apagar las luces del cuarto y salir de allí como alma que lleva el diablo.

Llegué al salón de recibimiento del museo y todos estaban sentados en silencio, algunos en el suelo y otros en los bancos, el lugar no estaba completamente a oscuras puesto que el techo estaba hecho de vidrio blindado, así que la luz del sol entraba por allí. Cuando aparecí ante todos, me miraron y por alguna razón se sentía una tensión muy extraña, casi pesada.

-¿Qué ocurre?-pregunté sentándome de golpe en el suelo y mirando a cada uno, ellos se miraron como culpables pero no dijeron nada-, será mejor que hablen ahora o callen para siempre, ya que no creo que salgamos de aquí, al menos conscientes y completos-.

-Es Al, amigo-respondió Deidara como si eso resolviera mi duda pero lo único que logró fue crearme una nueva, ¿quién rayos era Al?

-¿Qué es lo que le pasa?-pregunté haciendo que comprendía de quien hablaba, él señalo hacia mi izquierda y me giré, a lo lejos y el tipo de pelo marrón, el cual supuse era Al, estaba tendido en el suelo y la mujer de cabello gris le sostenía la mano-, todavía no entiendo que le pasa, digo, no leo mentes ni veo el pasado y futuro-.

-Lo mordieron-explicó seriamente Hidan, de forma rápida me volteé a verlo, casi podía sentir el tronar de los huesos de mi cuello-, cuando intentamos cerrar la ventana… uno de ellos la rompió y el que estaba más cerca era él, así que recibió el mordisco, no pudo evitarlo-.

-Maldición-, susurré enojado-esto se pone cada vez peor-. Me giré a donde estaba Al y la escena que ví no era nada bonita. Ambos estaban muy cerca del otro besándose en la boca, de nuevo tuve que apartar la vista pero esta vez por un motivo diferente, de pronto sentí un retortijón en el estomago.

-¿Sorprendido, no?-preguntó Deidara con una sonrisa de repugnancia en el rostro, apenas y pude asentir-, ¿te encuentras bien, Naruto? Está un poco verde-. Tragué antes de responderle.

-Sí, estoy bien, sólo algo mareado, ¿pero no es algo mayor para él?-.

-Bueno, te entendemos. También tuvimos la misma reacción-. En ese momento Hidan y Deidara se pusieron de pie y caminaron hacia donde estaban "la feliz pareja" que pronto dejaría de serlo.

-¿Chicos, qué van a hacer?-preguntó curiosa Kurama, yo también me levanté y fui tras ellos.

-Será mejor que se queden aquí-les advertí a las mujeres, llegué a donde estaban los otros, la mujer se interponía entre los chicos y el hombre en el suelo.

-No, no les permitiré que lo hagan, tendrán que matarme a mí-, decía ella con el rostro bañado en lágrimas y abrazando al hombre.

-En cualquier momento va a morir y no podemos mantenerlo aquí, no es bueno-todos me miraron en cuanto dije eso.

-¿De que estás hablando?-me preguntó ella en llanto.

-¿De donde creen que salieron todas esas criaturas de allá afuera?-cuestioné retóricamente, ellos se encogieron de hombros, la verdad no estaba buscando que me respondieran-. Si uno de ellos te muerde, no hay marcha atrás, o mueres o te conviertes en eso-.

-No, no puede ser, por favor no me digan eso-, el llanto de la mujer se intensificó al entender mis palabras, nos quedamos en silencio sin saber que más decir.

-Tranquila… todo… estará… bien…-dijo Al, apenas en un audible susurro, comenzó a toser y a escupir sangre, luego de un rato, no volvió a moverse. _¡Demonios!_ Ya no había nada que hacer, saqué mi arma y los chicos hicieron lo mismo.

-No, Al, vuelve por favor-lloró la mujer lanzándose a su pecho, debíamos apartarla de él si queríamos evitar otra tragedia.

-Vamos Beth, movámonos de aquí-, mencionó Deidara mientras la tomaba del brazo para levantarla, ella se negó soltándose del agarre.

-¡No, suéltame! ¡No me van a separar de él!-.

-Esto no es bueno, si no la apartamos, él volverá convertido en una esas cosas-, expliqué a los chicos en un susurro. En ese momento escuchamos un grito desgarrador proveniente de ella, nos giramos y Al había despertado y ahora le mordía el hombro derecho.

-¡Oh, rayos! ¿Y ahora que hacemos?-preguntó Deidara con angustia.

-Pues… lo más humano-. Habló Hidan con obviedad, lo miramos con extrañeza, de pronto escuchamos el 'click' de la escopeta y lo comprendimos. ¿Acaso pretendía…?

-¿Les vas a disparar?-le preguntó en un susurro el rubio, Hidan alzó una de sus cejas, mirándolo con gracia.

-No, no le voy a disparar, voy a lanzar la escopeta para que la vayan a buscar y luego me la traigan-, después de decir eso con sarcasmo, apuntó su arma hacia ellos y disparó, haciendo que la bala los traspasara a ambos.

-Tú no eres un policía, eres un…-

-Si terminas esa frase a ti también te volaré la cabeza-le interrumpió Hidan dándose la vuelta y caminando hacia donde estaban las otras mujeres. Nosotros le seguimos de cerca, echando miradas de vez en cuando hacia atrás.

-¿Y ahora que vamos a hacer?-, preguntó Kurama con preocupación mientras acariciaba su vientre de forma inconsciente, inmediatamente retiré la vista de ahí, aún seguía mal por lo ocurrido.

-Lo más cercano aquí es el centro comercial de Konoha, es un lugar más grande que este y con más seguridad, tal vez debamos ir allí-expliqué cuando recordé que ese lugar existía, fue hace tanto tiempo…

-¿Y que hacemos con todas esas cosas de allá afuera?-preguntó la pelinegra mirando hacia el techo, como si este le fuera a contestar.

No nos dio oportunidad de responderle, en ese momento se escuchó algún vidrio que se rompía, miramos en todas las direcciones y no vimos nada, hasta que miramos la puerta de servicio, por allí venían entrando varias de esas criaturas. Nos alertamos y comenzamos a retroceder, miré a todas partes buscando algo que pudiera ayudarnos y lo encontré, una puerta que daba hacia el sótano.

-Vamos, por aquí-dije mientras corría en dirección a la puerta siendo seguido por los demás, entre y la dejé abierta para que entraran y poder estar pendiente de las criaturas, sólo faltaba que entrara la pelinegra pero mientras corría, tropezó y calló, ese momento lo aprovecharon los zombies, se abalanzaron sobre ella y comenzaron a morderla.

-Se acabó para ella-, comentó Deidara cuando cerré la puerta con seguro- ¿y ahora que hacemos?-.

-Ahí hay una ventana, salgamos por allí-anuncié mientras caminaba a la venta y trataba de abrirla, me tomó algo de esfuerzo porque estaba algo trabada, fui primero por seguridad, cuando logré salir miré a mi alrededor y estaba despejado-, pueden salir no hay nada-.

-Bien, mantente alerta Naruto…-escuché que me decía Deidara-, Kurama… tú primero-.

Primero salió la rubia y luego le siguió Deidara, Hidan lanzó la escopeta y luego pasó por la ventana justo cuando la puerta se abría dejando ver a los zombies, tomó el arma y pudimos salir rápidamente de ahí, nos tuvimos que internar en el bosque pues, era lo más cercano a nosotros. No tenía idea de cuanto tiempo llevábamos caminando, pero en un momento ví un auto que conocía muy bien, estrellado contra uno de los árboles, rápidamente corrí hacia allí y abrí la puerta, ahí estaba ella, Sakura, mi vecina pelirosa.

-¿Quién es ella?-escuché que preguntaba Hidan de forma cautelosa.

-Se llama Sakura, vivía en el mismo vecindario que yo-expliqué mientras trataba de hacerla despertar.

-No es bueno acercarnos-dijo Deidara en voz baja, no le presté atención, me aseguraba de que ella estuviera bien, revisé si tenía alguna mordida y no tenía ninguna, luego de un rato despertó y me reconoció.

Estuvimos hablando por un rato, sabíamos que no volveríamos a ver a Shion y a Madara, nos abrazamos hasta que en un momento Deidara nos recordó que no estábamos solos, nos separamos y comenzamos a caminar, ella me preguntaba cosas y yo se las respondía. Llegamos al centro comercial de Konoha y entramos, después de asegurarnos de que no nos siguieran, nos separamos para verificar el lugar.

Yo tenía algo que hacer en este lugar, nadie sabe lo que hay debajo este centro, Deidara y yo nos separamos, el se fue por un pasillo que conduce a no recuerdo donde y yo fui hacia el área del conserje, parece que es mi zona favorita, justo cuando crucé esa puerta alguien muy conocido para mí me esperaba.

-Vieja Tsunade… ¿cómo ha estado?-pregunté a la mujer rubia que estaba parada allí, tenía los ojos cerrados y un pequeño tic apareció en una de sus cejas.

-¿Cuantas veces te he dicho que no me digas vieja?-me dijo completamente enojada, por las dudas mantuve la distancia, algo que me costó mucho aprender.

-Lo siento, no te enojes, ¿qué tienes que decirme?-.

-Aunque no lo creas, me alegra que estés con vida y no convertido en zombie. En fin, sólo debo decirte que por el momento debes mantener vivas a esas personas que están contigo, no harás mucho debido a que ya no eres un agente de esta cede-explicó casi de forma insinuante o eso creo.

-¿Quieres que regrese a trabajar?-le pregunté divertido, la vieja me fulminó con la mirada.

-No, para nada…-

-Bueno, si eso es todo me voy-. Dije mientras comenzaba a dar la vuelta pero ella me detuvo.

-Mantén a todas esas personas lejos de cualquier cosa relacionada con la cede-.

-No se preocupe, yo me haré cargo, por cierto, ¿cómo están…?-

-Están en una misión-.

-Bien, entiendo… nos vemos-, y me fui de allí sin mirar atrás, suspiré cansado. Esto empezaba a sobrepasarme. Caminé por el pasillo de regreso con los demás, todo estaba tranquilo y silencioso, no había ningún problema.

Tal vez no debí pensar eso, frente a mí apareció un zombie, bañado en sangre y le faltaba el brazo izquierdo, me gruñó y corrió hacia mí, traté de sacar el arma rápido pero no pude, este era fuerte y persistente, estaba acorralado contra la pared, lo empujaba para evitar que me mordiera, tenía su rostro a centímetros del mío y… ¡Por Dios, si que tenía un mal aliento! Un empujón más fuerte y ya lo tenía lejos de mí, busqué mi arma antes de que se lanzara sobre mí otra vez y le apunté a la cabeza, jale el gatillo y la bala lo atravesó, quedando esta incrustada en la pared.

-¡Ja! Ahora no son tan persistentes ¿eh?-, escuché un gruñido atrás de mí y maldije cualquiera que intentaba hacerme la vida más miserable de lo que era.

Me giré y ahí estaba otro, pero este era el conserje puesto que tenía una escoba en la mano, se abalanzó sobre mí y caímos al suelo, la escoba estaba en medio de los dos y traté de usarla para apartarlo de mí, lo empujé con todas las fuerzas que me quedaban, que no eran muchas por cierto, y lo alejé. Rompí la escoba por la mitad y quedó algo como una estaca, de nuevo esa cosa se acercó a mí y antes de que me mordiera, se la incruste en la cabeza desde la boca hasta que salió por el otro lado, haciendo que toda la sangre que brotaba de eso, me salpicara por completo.

-¡Maldición! Esto… debe… acabar…-hablé entre jadeos, si otra de esas cosas aparecía, esta vez no podría hacer nada, escuché un disparó y me alerté. Tomé mi arma y corrí lo más rápido que pude hacia donde estaban los demás. Llegué justo en el momento en el que Sakura preguntaba por mí y corrían hacia los ascensores, los seguí de forma rápida pues nos esperaban en la puerta.

-¿Qué te ocurrió?-me preguntó Kurama al ver mi estado.

-Me encontré con un problema, no importa, vamos-, llegamos a los ascensores y esperamos a que llegara, se abrieron las puertas y entramos, esperamos a hasta llegar al piso 5 que era el último, el silencio reinó en todo el trayecto y luego se abrieron las puertas, hubieron varios movimientos y chasquidos de armas.

-Váyanse de aquí-.

Oh, definitivamente alguien debe odiarnos para que esto nos esté pasando. No podremos sobrevivir si estamos en esta situación, debíamos hacer algo antes de terminar como un colador, la pregunta era ¿qué haríamos?

**.**

**-$-N-$-**

**.**

**¡Benditos sean los santos! Terminé al fin, creo que este es el cap más largo que he escrito hasta ahora, ojala les haya gustado y no se hayan aburrido.**

**Bien esperaré sus reviews, si los merezco, claro.**

**.**

**Annii GabbiZ:** sí, Karin lo empezó, (bueno fue Orochimaru con sus experimentos locos) si bueno, no pensó eso porque como vio que la tipa no despertaba, lo dejó así. Gracias por todo, ¿y de verás escribiste un fic así? Ojala algún día te animes a subirlo y si lo haces, lo esperaré ansiosa. Suerte y salu2.

.

**tsukamoto yakumo:**que bueno que te parezca así, me alegra mucho, pronto sabrás que les paso a esos dos y como pudiste ver no eran el grupo de Naruto, si hubiese sido así… No diría SasuHina y Narusaku, y la verdad cuando leí tu comentario me dio mucha risa porque no me había dado cuenta de ese detalle, pero ya ves como pasó todo. Espero haber aclarado tus dudas y que el suspenso no te haya matado, muchas gracias por tu reviews y cuídate.

.

**MarziMccartney:** que bien que un zombie me esté dando su opinión, siempre y cuando te quedes donde estas y no me muerdas y comas, soy feliz de la vida, si Madara 'die' pero que le hacemos, tenía que pasar, ojala este capitulo te haya gustado. Por supuesto que le sigo y claro que Narusaku 4ever, no pido más. Gracias por tu alocado y grandioso reviews, salu2 y cuídate.


End file.
